I Carry Your Heart With Me
by SouthernGals
Summary: "Do you believe in second chances?" As a human, Fate had taken a chunk out of Jaspers heart and squashed it as his wife died, But not before leaving a small bundle of light for him to hold on to. When sickness takes his human life, he is forced to raise his child the best he can as a vampire. But what will happen in his life when he meets the first woman to make him smile again.
1. Prolouge

**(A/N: ok so this is going to be our next story. yes we will be working on both of them. regular updates will be up, but they wont be as fast. I would say about once a week for both of them. so dont forget to review! and check out 'under fire' if you havnt already! -SouthernGals)**

* * *

 _'I carry your heart with me. (I carry it in my heart) I am never without it. (anywhere i go, you go; My dear and whatever is done, By only me is your doing) My darling._

 _-E. E. Cummings: Mid 1800's_

* * *

{Prolouge: JPOV}

"Jasper?!" I heard Anabelle, my beautiful wife 'Bella' call from the front porch, wiping her hands down the front of her apron.

"Yeah, Darlin'?" I called back, leading the team of horses around the side of the barn.

"Supper's ready!" she called back to me, wiping the sweat that had formed on her brow. I chuckled. Sweaty, covered from head to toe in flour , beautifully round with my first child... I felt like the luckiest man alive, and I was.

"Alright, Darlin', I'll be right there. Pile my plate up high woman, I'm a hungry man tonight!" I picked at her. I saw her wave her hand in a courtsey way.

"Of course, my love. As you wish, dear husband of mine." she picked back. Yep, luckiest man alive I tell ya'! I thank the good Lord every night, because without him... I'm sure I would have perished long ago.

I walked into the house and quickly kissed my bride before jogging up the stairs to wash up and change out of my dirty clothes.

Just getting out of the bath, I walked into our bedroom, and as I was finishing up getting dressed, the sound of shattering dishes set me on edge. I ran down the stairs to find Anabelle standing in a huge puddle with her legs apart. Shock was spread all over her face as she looked down.

"Darlin' whats wrong?!" I asked worriedly.

"I... My water just broke..." she responded still not looking at me. I was shocked to, but still so happy. My baby was coming!

I was standing right by the phone, so I turned on my heel, picking the ear piece up and pushing the lever repeatedly until Mrs. Baker answered the switch board call.

"Houston, Texas." she said all chirpy like.

"Mrs. Baker, this is Jasper Whitlock, I need Dr. Cullen's office... Anabelle is having the baby!" I heard a gasp on the other end.

"Yes yes..." I heard her pulling switches for a second then she came back on the line. "Its ringing."

"Dr. Cullen." I collected myself for a second so I didnt scream the good doctor's ear off in a rushed panic.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock, Anabelle's water just broke, we need you to come quick...

"JAAAASPERRRR!" Anabelle screamed out for me.

"I'll be right there Mr. Whitlock, but you need to get her to a bed." then the line went silent.

I placed the ear piece back on the peg and rushed off to Anabelle's side.

* * *

{Anabelle's POV}

"JAAAASPERRR!" I screamed out for my husband. My stomache had tightened and I felt as if a knife was stabbed into my back. My knees would not cooperate with me, and I started to go down to the floor as another contraction hit me mid-breath.

Jasper hung up the phone and ran straight to me, careful not to slip in the fluid. I was bent down clinging to the kitchen counter.

"C'mon sugar, lets get you in a bed, Dr's orders." he said.

Carefully he picked me up off the floor and carried me to the spare bedroom down stairs. As soon as he laid me in the bed, another contraction hit, only worse this time.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I bent forward in pain. Once the contraction passed, I flung myself back onto the pillow. My sweet husband came back into the room with a cold rag and a cup of water. He placed the cold rag on my forehead and kissed my cheek just as another one hit.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped at him through the pain.

Jasper jumped back, shocked at my outburst. Once the pain subsided, I apologized.

"I'm sorry honey, it just hurts so much..."

"It's ok, Bella. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

Another contraction hit.

"OHHHHHH!" I groaned just as Dr. Cullen came walking into the room with his wife behind him.

"Ok, Mr. Whitlock, I'm afraid im going to have to ask you to leave the room and wait outside."

Sparing a reluctant glance my direction, I shot him a small reassuring smile right before another painfull contraction came, and Mrs. Cullen had to shoo him out, closing the door behind him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I tried to breath through the unbearable pain, but was unsuccessful. Once it was over, I was already exhausted.

I felt Dr. Cullen checking me, then he looked toward his wife.

"Esme, pile the pillows behind her back, this baby is just about ready to meet the world." he said as felt my chest swell with a mix of relief and happiness, but it was short lived as another contraction racked my body.

"GAHHHHHHHH! AHHHH!" I could feel the air leave my lungs and once again, I flung myself back into the awaiting pillows as the pain died down.

Mrs. Cullen came around to my left side and pulled my knees up to my chest. I grabbed them with a death grip, getting ready for the pressure I was sure going to be there along with the undying pain I was in.

"Ok, Mrs. Whitlock, when the next contraction hits, push as hard as you can... ready..." he said as I felt another contraction working up. When the contraction hit, I did as I was told; pushing as had as I could to the point my head felt like it was going to explode off of my shoulders.

Mrs. Cullen wiped my brow with a rag. I felt the need to slap her hand away, but refrained when the cold rag was bringing a tiny bit of comfort to my now throbbing head. and readied myself for the next contraction. pushing when it hit.

"GNAHHHHHGH!" I wailed as I pushed again.

"This baby's coming out breech, Esme, I need you to hand me my bag." I looked at the doctors worried and concentrated face.

"Whats wrong Dr? Whats wrong with m... my... AHHHHHHH! GAHHHAHAHHHHH!" I screamed, the pain had taken an all time high, and I knew right then. Something was wrong. I felt my eyes tunneling... and my vision blurr... "Save my baby Dr... Please..."

* * *

{JPOV}

I heard Bella screaming for what felt like hours. I paced back and forth in front of the door, listening to the screams... waiting until I heard the first sound of my baby's cry...

"AHHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHAHAHHHHH!" Bella screamed, and it shot pain straight through my heart. I wanted to rush in there to her, but knew that it would be improper. Men were not aloud in the birthing room, unless he was the doctor.

Everything had been quiet for a while, and I listened close to the door. Then there it was... "WAHHHHHH!" The most beautiful sound in the world.

Mrs. Cullen came out of the room with a small white bundle in her hands. "You have a beautiful baby girl, Mr. Whitlock." she handed my daughter over to me. Beautiful. She was just simply beautiful.

"And Anabelle?" I asked, bringing my smile from my child to Mrs. Cullen. I saw the sadness in her eyes before she had even said a word, and my heart began to race.

"Anabelle, Mrs. Cullen, what of my wife?!" I snapped at her, not intending for it to come out so strong.

"Mr. Whitlock, the Doctor is doing all that he can, but she is bleeding out. The baby came out breech... we had to perform surgery and take the child before both mother and child died... but coming out, she had done damage to Anabelle... " Dr. Cullen stepped out of the room. He had his head hung low.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop the bleeding. She doesn't have much time left. You must go to her." He told me, and I felt my heart break into tiny pieces.

Rushing into the room, I saw my angel turn her head to look at me. Still just as beautiful. Even in such a mess.

"Jasper, My love..." She didnt get to finish.

"Bella! Please fight! Please, dont leave me..." I felt the hot tears stream down my face.

"My love, I will never leave you. I will always be there with you. Forever my love..." she glanced down at the child I had placed in her arms. "We must name her... Elaura. My beautiful...La...la..." I watched as she kissed the forehead of Elaura, then gift her with a nickname right before she started to go. With one last smile toward me, and a kiss to my hand, I watched her go.

"Yes, Darlin', Elaura... Lala... will be perfect for a perfect baby girl." I said, my whole body shaking with sobs as I cried out my grief for my beautiful wife.

"I will see you again, Darlin... I love you, My Anabelle..."

* * *

 **(A/N: Ok! So please review! Tell us what you think and we will update soon!) -SouthernGals**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: ok, so we have both agreed to the updates to be around once a week. so ya'll keep on reviewing, and we'll keep on writin'. dont ya'll worry ya'lls pretty lil' heads bout nothin'! and thank ya'll so much for the reviews and follows we have already gotten on both of our stories. we are working hard and pretty much around the clock to bring ya'll great stories. so REVIEW! - SouthernGals)**

* * *

 _'I am not to speak to you. I am to think of you when i sit alone or wake at night alone. I am to wait. I do not doubt I am to meet you again. I am to see to it that I do not lose you.'_

 _\- Walt Whitman: Late 1800's_

* * *

{JPOV}

The pain was the worst i had ever felt. Nothing could compare to the termoil i was in. Today was the day. Its been three days... since she has passed. In those days, I had not had the time to really greive. Elaura constantly cries. I keep her fed, and i keep her dry, but its like she knows. She knows that her mother is not here with us anymore, and she feels the hurt to im sure. All i could do was cry myself to sleep for a few hours, then wake when Elaura did. Have i been back in that room since she went home to heaven? no. I cant bring myself to open the door. Everything is as it was that day. Down to the bloody bed sheets and pillows. I know, its not right, but i cant bring myself to go in there to clean the room.

I made my way over to the small gathering of family and friends under Anabelle and my sweetheart tree. This was were we were going to lay her to rest. It was the tree we had chosen to build camp under when we were in the making of building our home and farm. It was the tree that we had shared our first night under as a married couple... and it was the tree that we had concieved Elaura, and ill never forget the picnic we had right under this magnificent tree, when she told me we were going to have a baby. This large oak that held so many happy memories... is going to be the same tree that we spend eternity under together.

I looked over to the engraved initials carved into this tree, right in the middle of a heart shape clearing. I remember how annabelle had to pick splinters out of my hands for days.

"Jasper... were ready to start the ceremony. Come on dear." My mama said to me as she pulled me to the side of the wooden coffin.

"Would you like to say a few words Jasper?" The preacher said as he finished up.

I cleared my throat... looking at the coffin that held my Anabelle, secretly wishing that she would come back to me.

"Death leaves a heartache that noone can heal, But love... love leaves a memory that noone can steal." I said, throwing a handfull of dirt over the coffin.

I watched emotionless as one by one, they shoveled dirt onto her wooden box. It was final... she was gone and she wasnt coming back.

* * *

The after service went by fast. I dont even remember half of it. When everyone had finally left, My sister Emily sat beside me on the portch swing, holding her hands out for Elaura. I handed her to her.

"Jasper, I talked to mama, and she said i could stay with you for a little while and help you with Lala..." I stopped her with a wave of my hand, and sent her a small smile.

"No. You are a young lady Emily, and it is unproper for a young lady such as yourself to be staying with a man unwed." I said to her.

"Jasper, But im your sister. Noone would see it as such. nothing more then helping you." she answered, placing the bottle back to Elaura's mouth when she started to whimper.

"No. Thank you for the concern, but i will be ok. Mama needs you around the house more then i need you here with me." I told her, getting up from my seat on the swing and taking Elaura in my arms to change and put her to bed.

After Elaura had fallen asleep, i made my way to the kitchen where mama was just finishing drying the dishes and putting them away.

"Jasper, you must let me know if you need help. I will be here. Emily as well..." she placed her warm hand on my face and her eyes bored into mine with worry and concern. "We worry for you son." she whispered.

A tear slid its way down my face before i could hold it in, and she wiped it away with her thumb. collecting myself, i smiled slightly at her and grasped her hand in mine gently, pulling it from my face.

"Im alright mama. If i need you or Emily, i will call on y'all. Dont worry now. its fresh so its going to be hard, but i have Elaura to worry about now. I need to be strong... for her. I Thank you for the concern, but i will be ok." I said walking her out to the wagon, helping her and emily up into the seats.

"When your father died, I though i was going to die right behind him. I fell into a seriously dangerous depression. Jasper, please dont make my mistake. You have to tell me if it gets to be to much. Dont deny yourself the help when you need it son. I love you." she said to me, but i just looked down. When Paw had died, it was very hard on us all. Mama never came out of the house. she tried her best, but we almost lost her to. I was determined to greive, but to be the best father that Elaura could have.

"I know mama. I love you to. Safe travels back home you two." I said, then walked back into the house as i heard their wagon travel down the road... and i was alone. I took a glance at the door of _that_ room, and couldnt control the tears anymore. They flowed from my eyes as i sat on the floor, face in my hands, crying all my hurt into them. I had no clue when the pain would go away or if it ever would. I dont know how long i had been sitting on the floor crying, but when i heard Lala upstairs crying, i got up and made my way to her. I would be strong. I would be happy. I would be a good father... if only to make Elaura happy, I would give her the stars and the moon if she wanted it.

* * *

{4 years later}

"PAAAAWW!" I heard Lala yell acompanied by the hard, fast stomps on the floor as she ran my way and jumped onto my bed.

"Paw, today i start school! come on paw, lets go!" she said, dragging me out of my bed.

"Im coming Lala, go finish feeding the chickens. let me get dressed and make you some breakfast, ok?" I asked, bending down to her level.

"Yes'm!" she said as she pulled her pitiphore over her dress and tried, but failed to tie it in the back. I reached over, tied the back and helped her tie her bonnet as well.

"Now Get Lala. Chores must be done, you know this." I said to her.

"Yes'm!" she said again, and ran off.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, i made my way down to the kitchen, cracking a few eggs into a bowl, i hurridly made a quick breakfast of eggs and left over corn bread from the night before.

"Ok paw, chickens all fed, and i picked up the eggs as well."

"Good job, Lala. now sit your hind end in that chair right there and eat your food. as soon as you are done, we will get you to school." I said, and smiled when Lala lit up at my words. She was young. to young to be in school in my opinion. But what was i supposed to do. she was smart. she wanted to go. she was constatly coaching herself on how to write and read.

"Im done Paw. Lets go!" she said as she placed her dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Ok Darlin' hold on, lets get the team hitched first." I chuckled at her as we made our way to the barn.

After i got back to the farm from taking Lala to school, I began my daily duties of washing dishes, washing windows, scrubbing floors and scrubbing clothes. it was around mid morning when i was finished, and decided to plow the feilds a bit.

After Anabelle, i had slipped into this routine fast. I wanted it... I craved it. It was the only thing that kept my mind on something other then my broken heart. Of course Lala was my lil' Darlin' but when i looked at her, i saw Anabelle. she looked more and more like her mother everyday, and it was still painful, but i loved her just the same.

I felt the heat on my back and knew that it was time to start supper. Making my way back to the house, I heard a wagon aproching and looked out to see who was visiting.

"Jasper! Hello!" It was Minnie. The young girl from the next farm over. not much younger then me, and at good marrying age, but i did not have any desire for her hand. I knew she was smitten with me, so i tried to keep it strickly friendly.

"Hello Minnie, how are you faring this afternoon?" I answered.

"I... Oh im fine Jasper. I was actually wondering if maybe... we could have a picnic. Ill make up a bunch of food and we can eat and talk..." she trailed off, hoping i would say yes.

"Minnie, im sorry, but i have to take care of Lala." I said trying to weasle my way out of it without hurting her feelings.

"Its ok, she can come with you..." I held my had up to dismiss her from continueing.

"Im sorry Minnie. I have to much to worry about around here. and i cant get away often. you are a very beautiful girl Minnie..." I said, and she was. she had hip length blond hair curled up into an elegant bun on her head, beautiful dresses and bonnets... but i did not love her. nor did i wish to. "And Im sure you have many suitors. But Im not one of them. Im sorry. I hope we can still be friends." I said as i watched her cast her eyes down.

"Oh, im sorry jasper. i understand." she smiled up at me. "And of course. we can be just friends. But you should atleast, as a good friend, allow me to cook for you atleast once." she said pushing my shoulder slightly.

"haha, of course. Now could you do me a small favor?" I asked as she eyed me.

"Could you go and get Lala from school please. I dont want her walking and its just about time for her to come home." I asked watching her smile back at me.

"Of course, ill see you when i get back." she said and i watched her ride off.

* * *

Taking care of Lala was not the easiest thing in the world. she was a difficult child, but always respectful. I still talk to Anabelle. sometime i will just sit on the portch and tell her all about how Lala has grown up and how well she is doing. But most of all, i tell her how much i miss her and wish she was sitting on the portch swing right beside me.

Tucking Lala in at night, she always asked me the same question.

"Paw, can you tell me what Mama was like?" she would ask, and i would smile at her.

"Your Mama was a beautiful angel. She had hair as long and beautiful in color just like yours. She had big brown doe eyes, just like yours. and she had so much love in her heart that she always wore a heart warming smile, just like you." I said smoothing her hair from her face. "Your Mama loved you so much, that she gave her life so that you could have one... but dont you worry Lala, your mama is in heaven. and in heaven..."

"Mama is an angel, and she sings with the other angels every night to put me to sleep." She finished for me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thats right, and when she is finished singing you to sleep, she says..."

"Good night Lala, sleep well, and she kisses my forehead like she did when i was born. right paw?" Lala asked.

"Thats right Lala. Good night lil' darlin'." I kissed her brow and pulled the covers up more secure, then closed the door behind me.

* * *

 **(We are looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested please review or PM us and we'll get back to ya! We decided to update the first chapter so there is more Explination in this chapter. Please review and tell us what you think. And dont yall worry! we will keep on updating. the updates wont always be this fast because we have another story to update, but we will not abandon this story. If you like this, review and check out our other story 'under fire' if you havnt already! Thank you guys! -SouthernGals)**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank yall for waiting! yes the story is sad right now... I know, but it has to be. dont worry. it wont last to much longer... then we get into the real good stuff. Stay with us. its gonna get alot better. -SouthernGals)**

* * *

 **{3 years later: Lala POV}**

I looked out the window and saw my paw outside, chopping fire wood. It was early November, and soon, we would be harvesting the crops and selling them to the local marketers. And with the winter coming on, paw has been working mighty harder then he usually would. I guess with the approaching winter, it always made things harder. But the look on his face always brought me to a state of wondering. He looked so terrified. He looked determined, and he looked sad. He has always had a bit of a sad demeanor for as long as i can remember. Im sure it has something to do with my mama, since the passed away to heaven to be with God, 7 years ago.

I know paw loves me dearly, and would never blame me, but sometimes i cant help but to blame myself a little. What if i hadnt been born, mama would be here, or what if i hadnt tried to come out and 'land with both feet on the ground' as paw said. Many of times i saw him look at me and have to fight the tears back, and smile. I know why. I look alot like mama. my hair, my eyes, my nose...

"Lala, are you going into a daze lil' Darlin? Your about to pound that dough into nothin' here in a minute." My paw said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He walked around the kitchen and got him a glass of water from the water pump.

"Whats for supper?" he asked turning toward the stove and looking into every pot on it.

"Get out of that!" I smacked his hand away when he dipped his finger into the bowl of icing on the counter beside the cooling cake i had made.

"Were having Pot roast with potatoes and carrots, with a side of snapp peas, a bit of bread and a cake for dessert... If you ever stop putting you finger in the icing!" I half yelled at him and swatted his hand away from the bowl again.

"Ok ok. Im gonna go finish up some chores. call me if you need someting Lala. If you are needing help with the cookin', settin' the table, or..." I cut him off with a huff.

"Paaaaaw! I'm a big girl now. I can take care of it all by myself." I said smiling big at him, then returning to finishing supper.

* * *

 **{JPOV}**

I watched as my little Lala scurried around the kitchen, barely reaching the counter, but reaching it none the less, as she cooked up a storm. I felt a sense of bitter sweet disappointment in the fact that she was so independent and no longer needed my help to manage a kitchen. Soon she wouldn't need my help for anything anymore. But when they day came, I would be a proud paw and would give her praise for a job well done.

I walked back outside and finished my chores.

A few days later, I woke up and I was feeling very poorly. My head felt like I had drowned myself in a bottle of whiskey and then busted the bottle over my head for good measure.

As I stood to get ready for the day, I could hardly walk straight; I stumbled all over the place, my legs weak and my vision blurred. Fortunately, I managed to make it the wash basin in my room to wash my face. My vision came back after a few time of rubbing my eyes with the cool water. The chills on my body calmed down after i pulled my clothes on. I made my way down the stairs to see Lala was already up and cooking breakfast. I didnt understand why i was feeling so weak, but hopefully after a good breakfast i would regain my strength.

"Good morning lil' Darlin'." I told my baby girl when i saw her.

"Good morning paw. There is some coffee on the stove, and im just about done with breakfast. Go ahead and sit at the table, ill bring your breakfast." I nodded at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled when she ordered me to sit and relax.

After breakfast, i began my chores, and watched as Lala made her way off to school. I barely got through the long day of work without passing out. the heat beating down on my back was almost to much.

Later that night as i tucked Lala into bed and told her about her mama like i did every night, i tried to fight back the obvious, i was tired. I didnt want Lala to worry. But the look on her face told me tht she had already figured out that i was under the weather.

"Goodnight lil' Darlin'." I kissed her forehead, and walked out of the room. I stumbled and swayed the whole way to my own room. My head was still hurting, and i felt more dizzy now then i had this morning. when my head hit the pillow on my bed, visions of Anabelle dance behind my eyes, and i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **{Lala POV}**

I woke up with a start before the sun was even up. checking the clock on my night stand, i saw that it was just a little after 5 in the morning. Making my way down the stairs, i began to cook up breakfast, losing myself in what i was doing. I hadnt even noticed that it was half past 6 and paw was still not awake yet.

I ran up the stairs to his room and knocked on the door. I waited at the door for a few seconds, but i didnt hear anything. I knocked again, when i heard paw groaning behind the closed door, i peeked it open.

Paw was paying in his bed, trying to pull himself into a sitting position, but failed when his arms gave out under his weight. sending him crashing back down to the bed. I ran into the room to his side.

"paw? Paw, do you need me to call for the doctor?" I asked as i felt his head. I didnt know much about telling when someone was sick, but i knew he was burning up when his forhead was clammy and hot. really hot.

"No, I just have to stay in bed today. Ill be alright Lala." he gave me a small smile, then i saw his eyes close, as he surrendered to sleep again.

* * *

4 days later, i was still staying home from school, trying to nurse him back to health as much as i could. Cold rags to battle the heat coming from his head, small sips of water and bowls of warm broth. But nothing i was doing was making any difference. I noticed the black scab looking things popping up all over his neck and arms at day 2 of my nursing mission. I had no clue to what they were, so i made some salve from the ingedients i had picked from the land. Grandma had taught me how to make it. even the salve wasnt doing anything for the spots all over him. I was worried, and scared that he would never get better.

On the 5th day, He was beginning to get worse. More spots and the fever was higher then ever. I didnt even think it could get any worse.

I made my way up the stairs with a tray of soup. I opened his door, making my way over to his side, placing the tray on the night stand.

"Paw, c'mon. I got some good soup here for ya." I said as i shook him lightly. He didnt wake up.

"Paw, c'mon. wake up. you cant be laying down while im feeding you, you'll choke... Paw?" I shook him again. still nothing but his feint breathing. "PAW! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled at him, and felt the tears swell in my eyes.

I placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him up a little unsteady. I shook him again, trying to get him to look at me.

"Paw, open your eyes... please!" I cried. But nothing was working. grabbing the rag that fell onto his chest from his head, i hurridly dipped it in the cold water in the wash basin and placed it back on his head before running from the room into the kitchen, where the phone was at.

'Im sorry paw, I have to call the doctor. I dont know what else to do...'

Standing on my tip toes, i grabbed hold of the ear piece and held it to my ears as i harshly pushed the call lever.

"Houst..." A woman answered.

"Help! I need the doctor please... My paw wont wake up and i dont know what to do!" I practicaly screamed at the woman on the line.

"Lala? is that you sweetheart?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Help me. Get me the doctor, send him over here fast! Im scarred..." I yelled at her again. I heard shuffling, then she came back on. Lala, The doctor is on his way over right now. I just told him." I sighed in relief, but didnt want to spend to much time on the phone with her so i hung up.

I ran back up to my paws room and found him tossing and turning wildly in the bed. his breathing was coming out in short breaths.

"Lala... Lala!" he was screaming my name out.

"Im right here Paw... look at me, im right here!" i touched his face and saw him shiver at my hands touch. to him, im sure my hand felt cold as ice.

"La...la... Run..." he wasnt making any sense. run? I wasnt in any danger...

"Paw... I'm ok, im right here..." he became really still. and his chest stopped moving. 'no!'

"Paw! NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! PAAAAAAAW!" I screamed pushing on his chest to get him to look at me.

I hadnt even realized the doctor had gotten there untill I felt cool hands pull me off of my paw. I looked behind me and saw Mrs. Cullen, holding me closely to comfort me.

Dr. Cullen, began to push on my paw's chest in almost the same fashion i had been, and breathing big gulps of air into his lungs.

"Pa...aw!" I stuttered through my harsh tears. Then as if he was answering my call, his head began to turn toward me.

"Lala..." he said, and his eyes opened to see me standing there.

I rushed to his side and grabbed his hot hand in my cool one.

"Paw... I was so scared... " I started as i cried into the back of his hand.

"Lala... you must... go call you grand...ma. I love you... lil'... Darlin'." he said to me, and i watched as his eyes closed again, only this time, he was sleeping.

Dr. Cullen looked at his wife. "Go get her someting to drink in the kitchen. call her grandmother and tell her to come pick her up. She doesnt need to be here for this." He said, and i felt a sense of unease at his words. I didnt know what he was talking about or what he was planning on doing to my paw... but i complied to his orders.

Mrs. Cullen handed me a cup of milk after she got off the phone with grandma.

"Its going to be ok Lala. Dr. Cullen is an excellent doctor, and your paw is going to be fine..." I cut her off.

"Do you promise?" I asked her quickly. I saw her face relax a bit and become soft.

"I promise you sweetheart... your paw is going to be ok." she said as she hugged me close to her hard body.

"Lala! Come to me!" I heard my grandma yell to me from the wagon outside.

"Goodbye sweetheart. Dont you worry. He is going to be ok." she said as she kissed my head. I ran off to my grandmother, and we rode to her house.

* * *

 **{Carlisle POV}**

His sickness was bad. I wasnt completly sure what it was, but i had a good idea. Typhus. All his symptoms point to it and the black holes in his skin indicates scrub typhus. Esme walked in the room just as i was replacing the rag to his head.

"What is it Carlisle?" she asked as she grabbed his hand to comfort him.

"Im not sure, but i think he has scrubs Typhus..." I looked down at this man on the bed. never in the whole time i have knew him, did i ever see him so frail as he was at that moment.

"Hes already so sick... i dont think quienine is going to help him..." I said.

"your going to change him?" she asked looking up at me.

"I dont think i have a choice Esme. He wont make it though the night if i dont. his heart is already trying to go into cardiac arrest... I cant just let him die. He has a daughter to take care of..."

"But carlisle, if you change him, how do you know for certain he wont be a danger to her? he wont be able to control his bloodlust as soon as he wakes up." she said to me. I knew she was right, but i knew that in time, he would. That gave me enough reassurance in the matter. I was there when his wife was tragically taken from him. I didnt was to see the kind of man he would become, if his daughter was taken from him as well. this man, at the age of only 17 had taken on the role of father by himself. he had lost everything. his wife, and now he was about to lose his life. I would not allow him to lose his little girl to. no, i would make sure that she is with him.

"Esme, i need you to make a trip out to Mrs. Whitlocks. tell them that jasper is really sick and they all need to stay away from him until further notice. Lala included." I told her. I saw her nod at me and walked outside.

I looked down at Jasper as he labored to breath. felling a bit of guilt for wht i was about to do, i replaced the cold rag on his forehead.

"Im so sorry, but i have no other choice if i am to save your life." I told him, then bent down quickly, sinking my teeth into the side of his neck. It didnt take long, before the fire took hold of his body, and hes screams echoed off the wooden walls of his house.

* * *

 **{Lala POV}**

Its been 3 months since i last saw my paw. I missed him terribly, but wouldnt dare go home to see him. Mrs. Cullen said it was very important for everyone to stay away so he didnt get any outside contamination from us coming. I had no desire to see him get worse on account of me missing him and running home. Although, i really hoped that he would be better by the time my birthday came around. Every years, we celebrate together and he has never missed one yet. But i knew there was a chance that paw would not be able to celebrate like we usually do.

Ill be turning 8. My paw always told me he was gonna cut me off at the knees so i could stay his little girl forever. But i grow everyday. In these past 3 months, my hair has gotten longer, past my behind now, and im a few inches taller. Im doing well at school as well. I know that paw would be proud of me.

I heard a wagon approaching up the road. when i saw who was coming my direction, my heart began to pick up speed. what had happened for Mrs. Cullen to come out here?

"Grandma! Mrs. Cullen is here!" I yelled into the house from the portch.

Grandma came running outside, wiping her hands on a towl.

"Mrs. Cullen, What can we do you for today? Is everything ok with my boy?" she asked. Mrs. Cullen smiled brightly.

"oh, no its perfectly fine. Mr. Whitlock is doing alot better. He wants Lala to come home." she said as she smiled down at me. "I told you Lala, your paw would be just fine." She smiled at me again. The terrible ache in my heart, turned to one of relief, and i smiled brightly.

"Of course, just let me..." Mrs. Cullen cut her off before she could finish.

"Mrs. Whitlock, although jasper is doing so much better, we still do not want to risk to many others to get him ill again. please forgive me, but we can only allow Lala at this time." She said, and i could see the dissapointment in grandmas eyes, but she nodded anyways.

"Yes, of course. Lala, go get your things sweetheart." Grandma told me. I felt bad that grandma could not come see paw with me, but not enough to dawdle. I raced up to my room, slinging my clothes into my bag and was back down, loading up into the wagon with mrs. Cullen before i even had time to think.

"Are you ready to go Lala?" Mrs. Cullen asked me. I nodded, afraid that if i opened my mouth, i might forget my manners toward adults and start demanding we leave at once.

The ride back home, was going to slow, and i was getting anxious to get home. 'paw' I thought as i finally saw the house coming into view.

We pulled into up to the portch and i hurried down from the wagon. Racing around the back of the wagon, i froze in my steps. There standing on the portch, looking healthy and normal, was my paw... i felt the tears pricking at my eyes as i saw him bend down and open his arms to me. "Lala..." He didnt even get to finish because i ran straight into his arms, and clung to him, crying and thanking the lord that my paw was alive.

"Lala, its alright lil' Darlin. Im ok now..." I cried harder.

"Paw! I was so scared! i thought i would never see you again! I tried to help you but i couldnt. you just kept getting worse everyday and you refused to let me call for the doctor. I was so scared! Im so happy to see you are alive!" I cried into his shoulder as i clung to his neck. His skin was ice cold. It didnt make sense to me, but my paw was alive... and i was happy he was so.

* * *

 **(A/N: Thank you all for reading! We are looking for anyone who wants to be our beta reader. we are working hard on both stories and dont have time to sit and edit it like we want to. So please contact us if u are interested. So once again, Dont forget to review! we are looking forward to finding out what yall think about this chapter. REVIEW! And if you liked this story, check out our other work. 'under Fire' Thank yall! yall are AWESOME! -SouthernGals)**


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. Because of ya'll, we have been working double-time to get you a great update, so here you go! We hope you love it as much as we do!) Disclaimer: We do not own twilight or any of the characters! This Disclaimer is for past, present and future chapter!**

 **-SouthernGals**

* * *

 **{JPOV}**

I saw my Lala running up to me from around the wagon. She stopped for a split second, but when I bent down and opened my arms, she came flying at me. I was sure I was going to topple over at the force of the hug, but my new found strength, kept me upright. I was careful not to squeeze her too hard as I hugged her. I knew I still didn't have complete control of my strength yet, but enough to know that I would not hurt Lala. I loved my little girl and God help the poor soul that ever hurts my lil' Darlin... They will have hell on their heels.

I picked up my little girl and carried her into the house. I knew everything was going to be okay now.

* * *

 **{Eight Years Later}**

 **{JPOV}**

My precious Lala had grown into the beautiful Elaura, and she looked just like her mother. There was little of me in her face, and I was content with that. Her dark brown waves, her chocolate eyes, the paleness of her skin; it was just like seeing Anabelle again. As a matter of fact, she was the same age her mother was when we first got married.

I've seen a couple of boys givin' sheep's eyes at my lil' Darlin', and that shit don't fly. See, they all know who her daddy is, and they don't dare to try to make a pass at her, or so I thought.

I was outside in the fields like I always was every day. I came back up to the barn to grab me a bucket to draw water from the well when I caught my sights on three boys. They were sneaking their way around the side of my house. At first, I didn't think nothing of it, until I was right on them and caught them at my daughter's window peeping in, watching her put her clothes on...

"Hey! Yeah you lil' peeping toms, C'mere! I said as I reached around and grabbed two of them by the ear and twisted them good. The third one tried to run, but as he did, I yelled out to him.

"Luke Clearage! Get your butt back here, boy! Don't make me ride down to your house and talk to your Paw!" Luke stopped in his tracks when he heard his name, and I watched as he slowly walked back over to me. twisting the ear to the boys in my hand, I drug them up the steps and into my house, slinging them slightly, making them fall to my couch. I huffed as I made my way back to my front door to put a little more motivation into Luke outside.

"C'mon son, Git'yer ass in this house boy before I take a stick to ya myself!" I yelled at him.

Just as Luke walked inside, Lala came out of her room.

"Paw, what is going on? Who are you hollering..."

* * *

 **{Lala POV}**

I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw him. I'd had my eye on him for some time now, but I wouldn't let Paw know that; he'd tear me a new rear-end.

Luke was a year older then I. He was handsome and always had respect.

"Oh, Hi there Luke... w...what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"I came to call on ya, beautiful. I..." My paw was huffing and puffing beside me, and when i looked at him, he looked ready to blow up.

"You aint gonna be making them kinda calls to her! Now you boys stay here while I go call your paws!" Paw yelled at them, then drug me to the kitchen where the phone was.

"Did you know them boys were sneaking around here?" Paw asked me. I looked at him and rose an eyebrow, confused.

"Paw what are you talking about?" I asked him. I had no clue as to where he was getting at.

"Them boys in there were lookin' at ya changin'!"

I felt my face heat up and turn several shades before it finally settled on red... bright red.

"Ugh! W... Well I never... Th... Thats just so disgusting and rude!" I said when It finally sank in. Boys trying to get an eyeful of me while my backs turned... makes me wanna go out there and slap each of their faces till they cant see straight no more!

"Yea, so im gonna be calling their paws and having a lil chat with them about how their boys are acting toward my lil' Darlin."

After the big blow up in the kitchen and the paws of the three boys that were caught spying on me got here, I had wished I had stayed in my room for the show.

I had never seen a whoopin that bad in my life. After the punishment, each boy hung their heads and apologized to me. Luke, being the only one who had not been whooped, but instead was yelled at and recieved a few hard smacks to the back of his head, asked Paw for forgiveness and... permission to court me? 'After what my paw just caught him doing?' I thought at I watched with horror, almost certain my paw was gonna punch his nose in for even askin'!

"I dont have a problem with that son, but you will not be going anywhere with my daughter unsupervised. And you have to come to my home to call on her. And that means my front door son, not her bedroom window. And it has to be accepted by Elaura as well. Do I make myself clear?" My paw said to him, and I felt my face lift in shock.

"Lala, This young man has asked me permission to court ya. I have given my permission. What is your decision?" My paw asked me, and I looked into his honey eyes. I saw happiness in his eyes for the first time in a long time, but I also saw a smidge of saddness.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I stood up straight and looked toward Luke before formaly accepting his offer.

"I accept." I said, and the whole room felt as if it were finally breathing again.

* * *

{ **JPOV 3 months later}**

Lala and Luke had been getting closer. It done my heart good to see such a smile on her face when Luke come a callin'. I remember the smile that my lovely Anabelle had when I was courtin' her and the happiness in her eyes as her paw agreed to my askin' of her hand. I was nowhere near ready to give my Lil' Darlin's hand to a young man yet. But it wasn't about what I was ready for anymore. She has grown into a beautiful young woman, and when Luke finally got up the courage to ask me for her hand without choking on air like a fish out of water, I would reluctantly give my blessin'.

I watched as Luke walked Lala back up to the porch from a night light stroll around the farm. Luke had proved to be a gentlemen with my lil' Darlin', so I allowed them to stroll alone, so long as it was on my own land.

"Goodnight Luke, thank you for teaching me some of the constellations." I heard Lala say to him.

"It was my pleasure, Miss Elaura..." He trailed off and I saw them lean in to kiss. It took all I had not to go out there and take a stick to that boy! I, as her father, did not like that little display, but as an understanding father... 'Oh hell! Fuck understanding! I'm gonna skin that boy!'

I stomped my way down the stairs and was just about to swing the front door open when Lala walked in, looking confused at my enraged expression.

"Paw? Whats wrong, Paw?" I heard her ask.

"That... That..." I huffed, "You out there kissin' that boy!" I huffed again and plopped down on my chair in front of the roaring fireplace.

I heard Lala giggle beside me and I turned to look at her strangely.

"Wha'ts so funny?" I snapped at her like a sulking child... and I was sulking.

"Because, Paw. You're sulking. It's funny. Look, I love you more than I love anyone else. You are the number one man in my life, and don't ya ever forget that either... But I'm growing up, and I'm falling in love with Luke more and more every day..."

"Well I don't like that boy!" I retorted to her, crossing my arms. She laughed again.

"Yes you do, Paw, and you know it." She said bursting my bubble, And she was right. I like Luke because he wasn't like most of the little punks around here who I have been having to scare the living shit out of on a daily basis.

Yep, that's right. Why dont Lala have anymore suitors coming a callin'? Well, I plead the 5th.

"Paw, you gotta let me go sooner or later..." She said as she came up and sat on the fireplace ledge, putting her chin on the arm of my chair, looking up to me.

"But I'm not ready to let you go..." I confessed. Lala's eyes softened a bit.

"Paw, I'm not going away forever. But one day, I want to get married and have children and watch them grow like you did with me. I know Mama wasnt here, but I know that if she could have been, she would be telling you that I am right. I love you, Paw. But I'm not a little girl anymore..." I gave her a sharp look.

"You will always be my little girl. Luke may love you, but just remember, I loved you first. So don't you ever say that to me again because I don't care if you're 100 years old, you will always be my Lil Darlin', Lala." I told her. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, so I reached around and pulled her onto my lap and held her close to my heart like I did when she was little. I know to most people, this would be considered very improper, but I don't care. This was my Lala, my baby girl, and if I wanted to hold her and rock her to sleep like I used to, I will. And dare someone to say somethin' to me.

As I held and rocked Lala in my chair, I told her about her mama again like I had done every night since she was born.

It didn't take long and Lala had fallen asleep in my arms. I looked down at my lil' Darlin, pushing some hair from her face. As I was looking at her, I had a flashback of all the times she had fallen asleep tucked into my arms like this. From the day she was born, the days she was sick when she was a toddler, the days she couldn't sleep and came out and crawled into my lap with her rag doll and thumb in her mouth, the day she finally came home after I was changed and all the times she wouldn't leave my side for a long time after that, the day she had her heart broken for the first time by a local punk who she had been giving sheeps eyes to, and he decided to smush her face into an ant pile. 'Yea, I whooped his lil' boy ass for that myself.' To now. Laying in my arms as a young lady, just sleeping away because she can.

I situated her in my arms a bit before getting up from my chair and carrying her to bed. I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers to her neck as I tucked her in.

"Goodnight Lala. I love ya lil' Darlin'." I said as I closed her door and left to hunt before the sun came up.

* * *

The next morning, I sat on my porch swing with a cup of warm blood in my hand. I had taken to drinking it like that so that Lala would think I was just drinking my morning coffee. Today was the last day of school for Lala. She was going to school to say her speech and accept her certificate today. I wouldn't be there. Even though I had enough control by now, the color of my eyes and skin would be enought to have them wanting to hang me for witch craft. Not that it would actually kill me.

I looked up from my morning paper when I heard foot steps coming up the road. Looking out, I saw Luke running straight to me.

"Mr. Whitlock... Umm. is Elaura awake yet?" He asked sorta nervous like.

"No son, the sun is just starting to come up. She will be getting up shortly. What has you over here at this time of the morning?" I asked him with a raise of my eyebrow and a sip of my 'Coffee'.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock... I love your daughter very much..." He started while looking into my eyes, then he looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing.

"I... I love your..." He repeated, then cursed slightly under his breath, making me chuckle. Seeing him squirm like this was hilarious and it took all of me not to burst out laughing.

He tried again several times before I laughed.

"Luke, son, take a deep breath. Swallow hard and just spit it out so we can go in the house and tell Lala." Luke smiled nervously. He took a deep breath, and blew it out...

"SirIloveyoudaughterandIwanttoaskyourblessin'forherhandinmarriage!" he said. I heard it and understood it with my vampire hearing, but decided to make him squirm a little more before givin' the blessin'.

"Ok, Now slow it down and say it one more time. I don't think I heard you right son..." I said quirking my eyebrow. He took another deep breath.

"Sir, I love your daughter and I wanted to ask your blessin' for her hand in marriage..." He said making eye contact with me again.

"No." I said. I saw him look at me with mad eyes.

"With all due respect sir, I intend on marrying Elaura, with or without your permission if she will have me. But I know that Elaura would rather have your blessin' when she accepts my purposal."

I quirked my eyebrow at him again, staring into his blue eyes. That had been a test of his loyalty and he had passed with flying colors. I smirked at him and held my hand out to him to shake. He stared at it confused.

"Well Son, are you gonna shake the hand of your future father-in-law or what?" I asked him. His face brightened with relief and he grabbed hold of my hand firmly in a shake.

I placed my cup down on the porch, then swung as light as I could and hit him in the arm.

"Ow, What the hell?" He asked rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

"I'm proud you will stand up for what you believe in, but..." I pulled him nose to nose with me.

"Don't go getting a hot head and talking to me like that again. And you better take care of my lil' Darlin. And one more thing."

"Yes sir?" He asked me.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, go hittin' or puttin' your hands on her, or I will kill ya... Do we understand son?' I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yes sir." He said sweating bullets in front of me.

We walked into the house and found Lala in the kitchen making up breakfast like she did every morning. I sat at the table and waited for Lala to bring out the foul smelling food that I have been forced to munch on since I was changed.

"Lala, make another plate for Luke, he's here to talk to ya." I called into the kitchen.

"Yes, Paw." I heard her call back to me.

When Lala walked into the room, she sat a heaping plate in front of me, and I had to hold my breath to keep from making a face at the stench of it.

"Hi, Good morning Luke. It's so good of you to drop by." Lala said as she sat a plate in front of Luke, then sat down across from him at my right side.

I picked up a piece of bacon and popped it in my mouth, chewing slowly. Trying to look like I was enjoying the food instead of wanting to blow chunks all over the table was proving harder and harder to do. I don't know how I did this without throwing up for 8 years.

"So, Luke, What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lala asked Luke. He smiled happily at her, then got up and walked around the side of the table. I watched as he reached down and grabbed my lil' Darlin' by the hand, pulling her up to stand.

* * *

 **{Lala POV}**

I looked up at look a little more then confused at what was going on.

"Elaura, Last night I figured out that you are the most important woman in my life, and I love you. So this morning I came over and asked your paw for your hand..." I glanced at my paw over my shoulder, then turned back to Luke.

"He has given his blessin, and so now..." I watched as he dropped down on his knee and pulled out a small silver ring. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as the tears swam in my eyes.

"Elaura... My sweetheart. Would you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful bride, wife and bestfriend?" He asked me... Once again I looked behind me to my paw. I saw a smile grace his handsome face and that was all I needed to make my decision.

"Y...Yes. I would be honored." I whispered through the tears. Luke smiled up at me with a big grin and slid the ring onto my left ring finger.

Luke jumped up from the floor and circled me in a hug before setting me down and giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Sweetheart." Luke whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Luke." I told him as I buried my head in his shoulder.

* * *

 **{Two Weeks Later}**

I had been really busy setting up for my upcoming wedding that was only a week away. Luke had been the gentleman that he was and agreed to let me have that dream wedding I wanted, any way I wanted, no matter the size or colors.

Today I had to go and get the flowers for the bouquet I would carry down the aisle with me.

It was so peaceful out, and there wasn't a sound to be heard, or so I thought. But even the one sound I should've heard, didn't reach my ears.

I felt an instant seering pain shoot through my hand as I innocently reached out to grab another group of morning glories. As I snatched my hand back, that's when I saw it; a big diamondback rattlesnake. As soon as my mind linked the snake and the pain together, my throat let out a mangled scream...

* * *

 **{Jasper's POV}**

I heard Elaura's scream in the pasture as I sat in the house, and I immediately jumped up and ran at vampire speed to find my daughter. If my heart were still beating, it would have stopped in that moment.

In an instant, I was by Lala's side, and she was unconsious on the ground, with 3, what seemed to be snake bites; one on her right hand, one on the joint of her elbow, and the other right underneath her chin. Seeing the last bite, I noticed that her breathing was very shallow and her heartbeat was slowing significantly. I knew at that moment that I had only two options; try to suck the venom out, or change my baby girl.

I decided, at first, to try and suck the venom out. The life of a vampire was not the future that I wanted for my little girl.

"Come on, baby girl," I urged between pulls, "Please don't leave me. This life is not the one I want for you. You deserve so much more than this. Think of Luke. Live for him, live for me," I begged. "Please don't make me do this.."

But, after several pulls of nothing but snake venom, I realized that there was too much poison in her blood, and that it was already attacking her heart. I had no choice... I had to change Elaura...

* * *

 **{Carlisle's POV}**

I had been out hunting. I was in the middle of finishing off a deer when I heard it. I heard someone begging someone else to live. The voice didn't register in my mind at the time, but being a doctor, I knew I needed make sure everyone was okay.

As I ran closer to the commotion, I caught Jasper's scent and a heavy dose of fear that almost brought me to my knees. I pushed on and that's when I saw him. He was kneeling down next to someone and was repeatedly bending over on top of this unconsious person. That's when realization hit me.

"Jasper!" I called out as I approached him. And there, laying on the ground, was young Elaura.

Jasper turned around for only a second with venomous tears running down his face, then turned back to his little girl, and started speaking to me.

"Carlisle, what do I do?! I'm losing her! She got bit by a snake and she's barely breathing!" he cried. "I tried sucking out the venom, but there's too much. It's too late! I'm losing her!"

As painful as it was to the both of us, I knew what had to be done, and I believed he did too.

"Jasper," I whispered sympathetically, "You know what has to be done..."

He turned back to me and sobbed some more.

"That's not the life I want for her, Doc. Isn't there anything else? You've got to help me.."

I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have much time," I told him. Reluctlanly, he nodded. "Do you want me to do it?" I asked him.

"No. I have to be the one to do it," he sighed.

He bent down to Lala's face and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. This is not what you deserve. Just know that I'm doing this because I love you.." Then lowered his head to her throat and bit down on her jugular and injected his own venom, followed by her heart, wrists, and ankles..

* * *

 **{Jasper's POV: 5 days later}**

I didn't understand why she had not woken up. When I had brought her to the house that night, she hadn't made a sound. Her heart would pick up speed, then decrease. Carlisle and Esme never left the whole time she was asleep.

That day had been 5 days ago. Today, she finally started to show signs of completing the change.

"Carlisle, I thought you said it would only take 3 days at most. Why has she not woken up yet?" I asked him.

"Jasper, she had been through a lot. Her body is a battlefield right now. Your venom is battling with the snake venom, and her heart is trying to fight them both." He answered.

"Will she wake up soon?" I asked, running my hand over her head.

"Yes, listen to her heart." And I did, her heart had finally started to pick up speed.

We all stood around her and listened until her heart stopped beating... A few seconds later... Bright blue eyes opened.

* * *

 **(A/N: Who knew that Lala was gonna make such a strikingly different vampire huh? Ok Thank ya'll! Make sure you remember to review! And check out our other story 'Under Fire'. If you like this story, you will love 'Under Fire'. Thanks again and remember to REVIEW!)**

 **-Southern_Gals**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Were so sorry for the late update. we had a hard time with this one... But here it is. Thank yall so much for all the awesome reviews! we reply to all of our reviews! Here you go yall! Chapter 4!) -SouthernGals**

* * *

 **{Lala's POV}**

I opened my eyes and everything around me seemed so much clearer. Every sight, every sound; I could see every particle, and hear the wind rustling the blades of grass outside.

 _What is happening? Where am I?_

No sooner had those questions crossed my mind, Paw had slowly walked into the room, followed by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I suddenly noticed that Paw's eyes were red, dark red, instead of his normal blue, and the Cullens had an abnormal golden color to theirs.

"Paw?" I cried, worried that something was wrong with me, with him.

"Shh. It's okay, Lil' Darlin'," my paw said as he cautiously approached me.

"Paw, what's going on? Why are your eyes red? Why..." I rambled on until he stopped me.

"Lala, listen to me," he said as he finally reached the bed I was on and sat on the edge. "There's something I need to tell you.." he stopped to look at Dr. Cullen, who slightly nodded at him, along with Mrs. Cullen. "Baby girl, something happened.. you were bit by a rattlesnake five days ago. And, well, you weren't gonna make it. The snake had bit you 3 times before I was able to get to you. Carlisle found me trying to suck the venom out of your body, but there was too much and I was running out of time; your breath was getting shallow and your heartbeat was slowing. You were dying and there was only one thing left that I could do to save you... But you've got to know, this was not what I wanted for you. You deserve so much more than this, and..." I couldn't take his guilty ramling anymore. I needed him to get to the point.

"Paw!" I was frantic. "WHAT is going on?!"

Paw hung his head and quietly responded with, "You're a vampire."

* * *

 **{Jasper's POV}**

I lifted my eyes up just enough to see how she would react. She knew nothing of the existance of vampires, as did I prior to becoming one. She didn't even know that I was one. Her reaction was almost the same at mine. She was laughing.

"I... Im a what?" She asked between chocking laughter. "Paw, Are you sure your not the one who needs to be in this bed?" She asked.

I shook my head and responded.

"No Darlin' im not lying to you. You dont even have to be in this bed anymore. you have unlimited energy..." I smelled a human scent approaching the house quickly.

I looked back to Lala and saw her eyes begin to turn black. 'Luke has bad timin' dont he?' I watched as she moved quickly to make a mad dash to the door, before her feet could hit the floor, I caught her by the arm and slung her back to the bed. Carlisle and Esme hurridly held her still as I let her go. I sent her a warning growl, and she immidiatly went quiet, looking around the room wildly.

I walked out of the room and out to the front portch just as luke was hitching his horse to the hitching post.

"Good morning Mr. Whitlock. How is she today?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"She is still very ill Luke." I told him as I watched him nod his head.

"Is she getting any better? I want to see her..." I raised a hand and cut him off.

"Luke, I have told you several time. You cant be coming around here like this. She is very contagious." I told him.

"But..."

"No son. You need to go on home now. I will have her call on you as soon as she is strong enough. Get now!" I told him, and he jumped back, but slipped on the front step. I saw him reach out to steady himself and as his hand hit the railing, a nail caught the palm of his hand and the smell of blood erupted into the air thick and strong.

I heard the sound of tearing metal comin from inside the house. I turned to ready myself, and she came bolting out of the door, knocking the screen off the hinges as she plowed head first right for me. I braced myself for force of her speed, and caught her as she tried to knock me over.

"Get out of here Luke..." I saw him look at the scene before him with confused eyes... "NOW!" I yelled, and just then carlisle and esme came running from the house, holding their arms in place.

"Luke, Get on your horse and ride. Dont stop until you get home... GO!" Carlisle said as she picked luke up and sat him on the horse. He gave the rear end of the beast a good fast smack as the horse kicked into run mode, running Luke all the way down the road.

I held on tight to my daughter as she dug her heels into the ground under us and scooted us further and further away from the potch, trying to get free and go after Luke. I felt her snarl and then she Bit down Gums deep on the arm wrapped around her chest. I picked her up off the ground and pulled her into the house kicking and screaming. As I sat her feet back on the floor I spun her to face me.

"STOP!" I ordered her with a rough shake. As if I had slapped her, she immidiatly stops and stares up to me. I watched as her eyes slowly began to change back to the dazzling blue she woke up with.

"I... Im so sorry... P... Paw... Im a... vampire!" She told me and i watched as venom tears fell from her eyes.

"Im a monster!" She yelled. I wrapped my arms back around her.

"Lala, Your not a monster... Its common for newborns to lose control when they first wake up. I did to, Its not your fault lil' Darlin'. I didnt want this life for you, But I had no choice... You were going to Die if i didnt change you." I told her stroking her hair.

"Paw... My throat. Its burning..." She told me rubbing at her neck.

"Thats just your thirst. Come on, Ill teach you how to hunt." I smiled down at her and saw her smile back slightly. We took off for a bounty hunt I had been saving for when I was thirsty.

* * *

 **{Luke POV}**

I couldnt tell you exactly how I felt at seeing that display of events. Alot of emotions were running through me... but the most dominant one was confusion. What had happened to my beautiful Elaura for her to want to attack me in such a manner... and what in the world was she now. The way she looked was graceful and angelic. The first time I had ever saw Elaura, I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life... but the way she looked today, even angry and wild as she was, It was like her whole being was calling out to me. When Mr. Whitlock had told me to leave, I felt rooted to my spot. The next thing I knew, I was running down the road on my horse.

The word Vampire was echoing in my soul, but that couldn't be true. Vampires didn't exist? Did they? My entire perception of life had started to shift.

I halted my horse in a field about halfway between the Whitlock farm and my own, and decided to walk the rest of the way home, giving myself some time to ponder.

 _Her eyes were bright blue, her fair complexion was smooth, she was so fast and strong... Why? And why is my mind telling me 'Vampire'?_

Before I was aware, it had become dark, and I was beyond past my farm. I turned around to go home, but once I arrived, I decided that I had to see my beloved for myself. I had to know she was alright. So I jumped into my horse's saddle and galloped all the way back to their farm.

Once I got there, I saw Elaura through her bedroom window. She was just sitting there, writing in her journal. I decided to throw some pebbles into her room. When she saw me, she came to the window.

"Luke," she whispered, staring worridly at me with her now piercing blue eyes, "What are you doing here? It's not safe for you, you should go home."

"No, Darlin'," I responded. "I'm not leaving. I need to see you, to talk to you. To know that you're alright. Come with me... come walk with me." I watched as she pondered my request, then she shook her head so fast, I wasnt completely sure she had.

"No, my paws gonna be home soon luke, he wont be liking that your coming around here like this... its not safe. Go home and Ill come see you when Im better..." she said, trying to get out of it.

"You look perfectly healthy... Lala, I need answer's. please... I still love you. I know your... different. But that doesnt matter to me. I just want to know the truth. I still want your hand Darlin'." I told her, and watched as she smiled slightly.

"Ill be right down." I watched as she closed her window, then before I could even turn around, she was beside me. Such speed she had.

* * *

 **{JPOV}**

I walked slowly toward my farm. The guilt I beared toward changing my daughter was bad. she deserved better then what had happened to her... As I got closer to the house, I could smell luke and Lala... 'what the hell?' I ran as fast as I could, pulling the door open to my house. no sound... she was not here. Just when I was about to track her and Luke, I heard her screaming for me. I looked toward the treeline and saw her running up to the house with an unconcious and bloody luke.

"PAW! IM SO SORRY! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!" She yelled placing him on the bed in her room.

"Elaura! What have you done!" I scolded her! and where the hell was that damn doctor! He was supposed to be watching the place while I fed!

"He just wanted to talk to me! I didnt mean to, I didnt have any thirst until I had a weird desire to make him mine... he told me he wanted it... so i did it...but... I couldnt stop! Paw Help him please!" Lala screamed at me. I knew what had to be done. I bent down fast to his neck and bit down over the mark that was left from Lala. His screams echoed from the walls. Lala stayed by his side.

* * *

 **{CPOV}**

I finished my deer and burried the carcass. I wondered if Lala was ok. I hadnt been away for to long. I made my way back to the house swiftly, the stopped in my tracks when I heard the agonizing screams ricocheting off the tree tops.

Bursting into the room they were in, I saw Luke on the bed undergoing the change.

"Where the hell were you?!" Jasper growled at me. I watched as Lala cried while holding Lukes hand.

"I wasnt gone long... 10 minutes tops. I was thirsty and saw a deer." I told him when he growled at me.

"Fine." He said as he turned away from me... I watched as Lala rubbed a cool rag on Lukes forehead... trying to help the inferno she knew all to well that was raging on inside of him.

"What will you do now jasper... you can do or go anywhere you want... what will you do after his change is complete?" I asked him. Jasper looked toward me and smiled slightly.

"I dont know what a person does for eternity... without the one they love... I guess its a good thing Lala will have Luke still..." Jasper trailed off. And he was right. He had noone but his daughter. He loved her dearly, but still. He missed Anabelle... I could tell.

* * *

 **{Miami Florida: 2015 JPOV}**

I walked into a small bar and planted my ass on one of the barstools. today had been crazy. Lala and Luke were driving me insane. They wanted their house to be just right... and so I had been running all damn day getting supplies and decorations for it. The small house in texas that we had over 100 years ago was still standing proud, and the tree that my beloved anabelle was under, still just as beautiful. Nothing had changed... shortly after we were all turned a woman named maria had captured my daughter for her newborn army. When I showed up, My experience in combat had interested her. So in order to keep my daughter alive, I had to join as well as Luke... We were trapped for 60 years. Then a good friend I had made while being there had come and helped spring us all. Maria never found out what happened to us.

"Hi there sugar, what can I get you tonight?" I came out of my thoughts.

"Make that a whiskey." I told her with no emotion.

"Absolutly. Ill be right back." She told me, then bounced away.

I looked up as I heard chairs screeching, then watched at a big mother fucker was flung backward onto the floor in the chair.

"I Dont care if your a customer or not. Put your damn hands on me again and ill whoop your ass!" I saw a tiny girl screaming at him. She snapped back up and her wavy chocolate hair cascaded down her back. Something about this girl called out to me... who is this...

Just then, she turned to face me... If I had been alive still, I would have pissed myself like five times over... standing in front of me was...

* * *

 **{Lala POV}**

Paw had been gone for some time. I know that Luke and I had been driving him crazy. I didnt mean to act like a spoiled brat... but paw had agreed to let luke and I finally have a place of our own. We were mates and I loved my paw, But i didnt want to spend forever under his watchful eye. I may have been changed young, but i wasnt. I had grown for mature and responsible. Paw had been acting very strangly here as of late. Its like his mind would wonder off into space. I was concerned for him. In all the years we have been with him, the most feared vampire in our world... I have never seen him so... vulnerable as he has been.

I tracked his scent to a small bar on the outskirts of the city, and walked in. Paw was sitting at a table... he looked drunk as a skunk. I saw him pour another shot and knock it back, before he turned his glassy eyes to me.

Walking up to him, I pulled his arm around my shoulder and drug him out of the bar.

"Lala... My lil Darlin' you wont believe the shit my eyes are pulling on me..." He slurred out and chuckled. I tried to hold my own laughter.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked as we made our way down the dimmly lit street.

"I saw..." He leaned over and whispered in my ear quickly before pulling away and laughing like a hyena. "Aint that some shit huh Lala!" He bent over in my frozen state, laughing and slapping his knee.

"Paw... What do you mean you saw..."

 **{To be continued}**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry guys... Just had to do it. Don't hate us! Thanks for reading, Leave us a review! we reply to them all and guess what? The long dragging is all over... for now! This is where things get good... So stay with us! we promise we will make the aweful cliffhanger up to ya! Review guys!)-SouthernGals**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: So sorry for the late update. this week has been crazy! But we finished the chapter and have it up! Remember to review! tell us what you think!) -SouthernGals**

 **{Jasper's POV}**

It's been two weeks since I saw her in the bar. She looked just like my Anabelle. When my eyes had set on her, it stirred something primal in me. I wanted to run to her and mark her as mine right then and there. I didn't care who saw. But I didn't. She looked straight at me. Right into my eyes and I felt a small glimmer of recognition in her emotions. But it was gone as fast as it came.

I needed to see her again. I needed to talk to her... find out exactly who she is. I needed to know her. The nagging pull in my chest was no doubt leading to where she was, so I went.

I followed the pull for a few minutes and came to a small clothing shop with the name Anabelle written on the windows.

 _Well what kind of shit is this?_

I walked into the store, the door bell ringing behind me. She looked up from her spot at the skirt of a dress on a manikin. A bridal shop? Then why was she working at the bar?

"Hello Ma'am, my name's Jasper Whitlock, ma'am and my daughter is getting married here soon. I was just stopping by to see if it might be alright if I bring her in for a fitting?" I asked holding my hand out to her. Just one touch... She lightly grabbed it and I felt electricity.

She jumped back pulling her hand from mine, then cleared her throat.

"Of course. I don't have any open appointments until next month though. Will that be ok?" She said glancing at the book she had on the counter.

"That's fine. The wedding isn't for another 6 months. That should be plenty of time." I said to her.

"You know, you don't look old enough to have a daughter... you look oddly familiar..." She trailed off.

 **{Bella's POV}**

This man is simply beautiful. I know I have seen him before, but I can't pin exactly where... or how. Something about the way he was looking at me with his eyes. He looked like he was in pain. His eyes held so much sorrow and sadness. And just then, his eyes began to change color. They lost the light blue/ grey color they were and turned ruby red right before my own eyes. I gasped.

"What's the matter, ma'am?" He drawled out. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any fear from witnessing this. I felt happiness and love? What?

"Y...Your eyes..." I whispered behind my hand.

He glanced at one of the mirrors in my store and cursed low under his breath.

"What are you?" His head snapped back to me and I could see the apology in his eyes.

"No, it's ok... I have just never seen such a thing happen... But I'm not afraid." I told him.

"I know. I can't feel any fear from you... but your emotions are on a rollercoaster. I can't pin any of them to one." He said to me. I pulled some stools out and we sat down.

"I am a vampire..." he said, and I laughed. I couldn't help it.

 _Vampire really?_

"W...Whats so funny?" He asked frowning down at me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitlock, but a vampire?" I laughed again. My laugh soon died in my throat when as fast as I could blink, one second I was pointing and laughing, then the next he was behind me, hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa!" I said as I jumped up from my seat turning to face him.

"How did you do that?" I asked quirking my eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire..." He told me again. I sunk down into his stool and stared at him.

"Wow... I have never met a vampire before... how old are you?" I asked and saw him smirk at me.

"Over 100 years old. I'm 24 in a human's eyes. My daughter is 16 in a human's eyes, and she too is over 100 years old, along with her mate..."

"What are you doing here in Florida, Mr. Vampire?" She asked teasingly.

"I was settling until I saw someone who was very interesting... " He looked into my eyes deeply.

"Tell me, is Anabelle your name?" He asked pointing to the name on the window. I shook my head.

"No, my name is Isabella. I named my dress shop that because there is something about that name that calls out to me. I have always loved it. Mr, Whitlock... Why do I feel like I know you?"

"Let me ask you first, Isabella..What about the name Anabelle do you think you are drawn to so strongly?" He asked me curiously.

I thought about it for a moment, and came up with just a feeling of deja' vu...

 _"Anabelle!" a man's husky voice called out, making my heart flutter._

 _"Coming, Sweetheart!" I responded, grinning from ear to ear from the love and happiness that I felt with this man._

"Whoa," I gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, inching a few feet toward me.

"I think it was..a dream?..a memory?..No. It couldn't be a memory. I don't actually know anyone with the name Anabelle..." I rambled, shaking my head, but Mr. Whitlock cut me off eagerly.

"Anabelle? What about her? What did you see?" he seemed excited, then cleared his throat to compose himself. "Umm, is everything alright?"

 _Smooth._

"Everything is fine, its just really confusing. look im sorry for keeping you for so long... So... next month, bring your daughter in and well get her fit into her dream dress." I said as i shook his hand.

"Thank you Miss Bella." He said, and I listened as my name rolled off his tounge like velvet.

Walking to the door behind him, I locked it and turned the sign. Making my way back to my off ice, I pondered on the name Anabelle and why i had a felt such a connection. I couldnt think of a single thing right off the top of my head. locking up the door to my bridal shop again, I made my way down the dimly lit streets of Miami Florida to my small but cozy apartment, Tucking myself into bed and let sleep take over me.

 _ **{Bella's Dream: Anabelle POV}**_

 _The wind picked up and my hair bellowed behind be like a beautiful chocolate river. The grass was green. Greener then I had ever remembered. I stood staring into a huge oak tree, under the canopy of its leaves and branches._

 _The crunching of leaves had me turning in the direction they were coming from... Jasper stood there covered in sweat and dirt. I chuckled. Still handsom... so handsom_

 _"Anabelle, What was it that you needed to tell me Darlin', I have to get back down there before your paw skins my hide for leaving him with all the work." He said as he reached up and flicked a piece of hair from my face._

 _"Jasper my love, this wont take long. But the house has to be done sooner rather then later." I said watching as he lifted a brown in confusion. A humored smile played on his lips and I felt myself huff in slight irritation at his mocking._

 _"Were workin' on that Darlin'. I could be down there right now if you hadnt called me over here. Whats on your mind?" He said again with a smirk as he leaned up against the tree._

 _"Jasper, your not understanding... it has to be done before winter hits..." He cut me off as I sat down under the tree._

 _"Ok Darlin' It will be done before winter. now you sit right her, im gonna go get you something to eat. you have been eating enough to barely keep a bird alive these last couple of days." He said making his way down the small hill._

 _"Im not hungry." I said smirking._

 _"Darlin' You gotta eat something or you'll just waist away to nothing, now you just wait right there and let me..."_

 _"Ill gain weight eventually." I said right in the middle of his rant._

 _"I know but you still need..." He stopped in his place and turned to me._

 _"What?" He said in a whisper. I stood on my feet and smiled a blinding smile at him, slowly nodding my head._

 _"Your... we're..." He smiled big at me, then the next thing I know, he scooped me up in his arms and spun me._

 _"Where going to have a baby?" He asked me with both hands holding my face._

 _"Were going to have a baby!" I told him and nodded into his passionate kiss._

 _He turned me loose and ran down the hill half way yelling out to my ma and pa and his as well._

 _"Hey y'all listen up!" He yelled to them, when they all looked up to him he proceeded._

 _"Where havin' A baby!" He yelled and everyone else including him erupted in happiness. The men tossed their hats in the air and danced around with the women. I was happy at watching it. My heart melted at seeing his face light up with a smile so dazzling...So beautiful..._

 _ **{End Dream}**_

The morning sun shined into my eyes from my bedroom window. With a groan, I rolled over in my bed and cuddled one of my fluffy pillows.

The dream I had had last night was fresh. I remembered everything from it. The way the breeze felt on my face, the warm sun bearing down across the land as the grass swayed back and forth. The smell of the leaves from the oak tree I was standing under... and him,

"Jasper." His name rolled off my tounge, and I almost didnt recognize the way I had said his name... with love. My heart gave a painful lurch at the mention of his name and I felt a deep longing for his touch. I cant wrap my head around these strange, uncontrolable feelings.

I pulled myself from my covers and pillows and padded my way to my shower, turned it on and began to undress. Catching a glimps of my bare face in the mirror. I looked at myself for a long moment, taking in the smooth texture of my skin. Looking into the mirror, a glimps of a woman, who looked just like me, flashed infront of my face like a picture. _'what in hell?'_ I said as I moved closer to the mirror and concentrated on my face again. What the hell was that? When my quest for the picture failed, I sighed and turned into my nice and hot shower. A baby.

I scrubbed angrily at my body as I continued to remember the dream from the night before. Mr. Whitlock said he was a vampire and proved it... Does that mean he can get inside my head to? That had to be it... He got in my head... He's making me hillucinate things. Finishing up with my shower, I hurridly got dressed, did my hair and my makeup. I ran into my kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar from the cabinet before I walked out and locked my apartment.

I opened the dress shop late, going in and immidiatly busying myself with appointments that were backed up due to me being late. I would not think about my dream... I would not think about him today.

 **{JPOV}**

I watched her as she left her apartment and followed her as she walked to the bridal shop a few blocks away. Her emotions were so mixed up. I felt a powerful love struggling to rise to the surface and hurt. But most of all I felt confusion, worry, and fear. Yesturday when she had a small memory, she had been terrified not knowing why she was remembering things that according to her, never happened.

I didnt know what I had planned to do today when I finally got the chance to talk to her... maybe I should bring lala in, let her meet her mama... Is belle even Anabelle or am i just reading to much into this? No, I can feel the pull... the mating pull is strong. I have to keep my self in check. I dont want to scare her off.

I walked away from the bridal shop and made my way back home to tell Lala. She deserved to know...

When I got to the house, Lala had luke on the floor in the living room with her picking out what frilly curtains she wanted to hang in her house when it was finished being built. His eyes went up to mine and I saw a silent plea for help. smirking I threw my hands up and tried to tip toe out of the house before I was roped into picking out rugs.

"Pa! Hey, Which one, the pale pink or the lacey white?" She asked me stopping in my tracks. I sighed and turned to my overly excited daughter.

"I like the white. Your mama loved the simple things. She used to say, You dont have all the finer things in life, all you needed was love in a home and a woman who knew how to cook." I laughed at the memory of Anabelle dancing in the kitchen to a song she hummed softly. A beautiful sight she was.

I sighed again and sat on the floor beside Lala, Pulling her into my arms and cradling her like I used to.

"Darlin, There is something I have got to tell ya." I told her stroking her hair softly. I felt her confusion spike as she snuggled deeper into my chest.

"What is it pa?" She asked me while looking up to me.

"Darlin, I found someone who looks just like you mama..." She pulled away from me and I could see a spec of anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Pa we have already discussed this. Mama has been gone over a hundred years! Whoever this woman is, it want be mama." I nodded my head to her comment but continued.

"I know this Lil' Darlin' But..." I paused seeing the question behind her eyes. She wanted me to continue, but at the same time I knew I was hurting her by telling her... She needed to know.

"But she has started remembering. I dont know what because im not a mind reader. But... Her draw to me is more then anything I have ever felt before... its stronger then any i have ever felt."

"Pa, I have to meet her..." Lala jumped up and ran to the door, I blocked her before she could open it.

"No Lala. She is scared. She needs time... I dont want to scare her off before I can even figure out whats going on." I told her sternly. I saw her begin to cry and run into my arms.

"My Mama could be alive..." She said and I felt the hope in her emotions. For her sake... I really hoped I was right.

 **(A/N: So? What do you guys think? I hope yall like this chapter! Hope this explains alot of things for yall! We will be updating Under Fire next! Keep watch out! Review y'all!) -SouthernGals**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait for an update! Our homelives have been crazy busy! And Good News; We now have 4 stories total that we are working on for your enjoyment. The titles are:** **Under Fire** **,** **I Carry Your Heart With Me** **,** **Outlander: Mo Nighean Donn** **, and** **Everlasting Bonds** **. We hope that you enjoy these stories and we are working really hard on getting all of these updated very soon. Please, don't forget to follow and review! Thanks for your patience!) -Southern_Gals**

* * *

 _ **{Bella's Dream: Annabelle's POV}**_

 _"So, what names are you thinking for the baby?" I asked my husband. We were laying in our bed in our new house, and he was tracing figures on my protruding belly, growing rapidly with our first child._

 _He looked thoughtful for a minute. "I can only come up with names for a boy," he smirked, and I laughed a bit._

 _"That's alright, Dear. I can only seem to come up with girl names," I admitted. "So, I'll name it if we have a girl..."_

 _"And I'll name it if we have a boy," Jasper finished with a smile._

 _"Agreed."_

 _"You go first," he offered._

 _"No, I want to hear yours first," I told him._

 _"Okay, if the baby's a boy, we'll name him..." He thought for a moment, "Jacob."_

 _"I love it!" I exclaimed._

 _"You're turn."_

 _"And, if the baby is a girl, we will name her..." I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Elaura..."_

 _His face lit up with the name._

 _"That is the most beautiful name I have ever heard in my life, Darlin'."_

 _ **{End of Dream}**_

* * *

 **{Bella's POV}**

When I woke up, the sun was shining bright with the morning light, and I had a smile on my face. I wondered who this Annabelle was who was so often starring in my dreams recently. I figured it had something to do with Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, introducing himself and asking questions about me and someone named Annabelle, but I couldn't be sure until I spoke to him about it outright.

I decided to call him and ask him to come to my shop to talk, so I grabbed my cell phone, only to realize that he had given me no number by which to contact him, so I just had to hope that he happen to come back by today.

* * *

 **{Jasper's POV}**

I had paced back and forth across my den all night long, thinking about this mysterious woman that resembled my Annabelle so entirely; the color of her eyes and hair, the tone of her skin, the softness of her voice, even her scent was the same. It was as if my beautiful bride had never left.

But, I knew this was not her. Not in the logical sense, anyway. One thing was certain, I had to convince my daugher that the time would soon come for her to meet this woman, but now was not that time. I had to make sure of my suspicions before I could let the two of them meet face to face so as to not make the situation uncomfortable for any of us.

"Lala!" I called. She came prancing down the stairs and was in front of me in an instant.

"Yes, Pa?" she chirped.

"Sit down, Sweetheart. I have something to discuss with you," I instructed, and she did as she was told with a puzzled expression plastered across her face.

I took an unnecessary breath to prepare myself for my daughter's inevitable tantrum she was going to pitch.

"Darlin, the woman that I met... that looks like your mother.."

"Pa, spit it out," Lala interrupted, perched on the edge of her seat.

"I just need a bit more time, Honey, before you meet her. I promise, you WILL meet her..soon..but now is just not the time. I have to talk to her some more before I can find out what's going on. Lala.."

"WHAT?" Elaura cried, jumping up from her chair. "Pa! If this IS my mother, whom I haven't ever met because she died GIVING BIRTH to me, then give me one reason why I shouldn't be meeting her right now!"

There was the tantrum I saw coming.

"Elaura Whitlock! Sit yer hind-end down in that chair and listen to me!"

She, again, did as she was told, her eyes as wide as saucers from the very seldom rise of my voice.

"Now, as I said before your little fit," I said eyeballing her, "It won't be long before you get to meet her, BUT..." I paused with my finger in the air when she tried to protest again, "I need to find out exactly what's going on before you meet her, that way she wont freak out and become overwhelmed. Now, do you understand?" I finished.

My daughter looked very much like my little girl again the way she looked solomly down at the ground.

"Yes'sir," she responded.

"That's my girl," I said proudly, and stretched my arms out to her, "Come give your ol' Pa a hug."

She smiled and shook her head, but gave me a hug nonetheless. I rubbed her back up and down and assured her over and over that I would figure this out. She looked up and smiled and kissed my cheek before starting to walk upstairs to Luke.

"Lala," I called again.

"Yes, Pa?" She asked as she stopped and turned back to me.

"I'm going to go out for a while... See if I can't find out some more of what's going on."

"Okay, Pa. Be careful," she responded. "Be careful."

And I walked out the door as she continued upstairs. I had to figure this out soon. I hated seeing my little girl so upset. She deserved to know her mother, but I didn't want her to get her hopes up if it wasn't in her fate...

I walked into the little dress shop and the little bell above the door rang.

"Welcome to Anabelle's... Oh! Mr. Whitlock." Bella said coming from around the counter and holding her hand out to me to be shaken.

"Its great to see you, Did you let your daughter know about her appointment with me..." She leaned over and looked at a book on he counter top. "In a month?" She finished with a smile. I couldnt help but smile back at her like a love sick goof.

Her smile was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. And still is. Nothing would ever compare to the day I first saw the most beautiful girl in my life.

"Miss Bella." I nodded my head down to her like I was tipping my hat to a lady. "I have told her and may I say... She is most... anxioux to meed you." I told her.

Bella began to fiddle with her fingers as she looked down toward the ground. Did she have something to say?

"Is there something I can answer for you Miss Bella?" I asked her and watched as her eyes came to rest on mine... Beautiful.

"Well, Yes... umm I have quite a few question actually..." She said and I caught on. She needed a place that was neutral ground for both of us.

"How about over coffee?" I asked her and held my arm out to her. She smiled again and took my arm, snatching her purse off the counter on our way out and locking the door behind us.

* * *

{BPOV}

we walked into the cafe and took our seats. A waitress came out to the table and took our coffee orders shortly after we sat down and brought them back.

Sipping my coffee, I wracked my brain for a way to start the questions, then sighed. This was completly hopeless... how the hell do you ask a complete stranger these things. Sighing into my cup again, I finally looked up at him.

"Ok, So Tell me, Mr. Whitlock. Who is Anabelle?" I asked, and watched as his body stiffened slightly. Oh... I threw him off for a second.

"Uh, She was...Uh..." He stuttered. Ok, Maybe not the best first question.

"Ok, let me start off easy. Who were you in your human life?" I whispered to him.

"I was a farmer. I had a wife, and of cource my daughter... My wife died in child birth." He answered. I felt my heart pull toward his words. Why did I have such a strong feeling to comfort him?

"I'm... I'm so sorry... maybe this is a bad idea..." I said when my question brought tears to my own eyes.

"No its ok... I know you must be confused." He sighed and reached over the table to me. "Miss Bella, please continue." He said patting my hand.

"Ok, umm... what was she like?" I asked, taking another sip of my coffee.

"She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen... The first day I saw her, we were at a barn party with all of the family and friends from our small town... Her family was new to town and she caught my eye. We were no older then 7 or 8. I chased her for years. Then when we both became of age, I asked to court her. She and her father Excepted. We married at the age of 16, and Lala was born a year later... and she parished. But she always had a heart of gold. She did her best to serve and please the lord. She was an amazing person." He said... I hadnt even noticed he had stopped. It was like I had see all of his story first hand.

"Miss Bella?" Hearing his voice brought me crashing back down to the earth.

"Yes... Oh, Im sorry..." I said wiping my eyes of the tears that had streaked from them. "This happens... its happened alot more now that you have showed up... Mr. Whitlock, tell me what a... huge oak tree means to you?" He stiffened once again, and stared straight at me.

"She... Thats the spot we concieved Lala at. Its the tree she told me about her; right while we were in the middle of building our perfect house... And thats where she... she was burried." He finished and I felt the goose bumps on my arm go to an all new high... I had seen that. I knew that. I dreamed about that same exact moment... where she told..."

* * *

 _(Memory)_

 _My vision was very blurry. I was struggling to take each breath as I looked down at a tiny bundled baby in my arms. I felt joy and love rush through me like a flood. And my breath caught in my throat._

 _Jasper was beside me and I looked over to him, My eyelids felt heavy._

 _"Jasper... my love."_

 _"Bella! Please fight! Please, dont leave me..." My heart clenched dangerously as my vision started to tunnel slowly. I knew I didnt have much more time. I saw the tears streak down his face as he gripped my frail hand tighter._

 _"My love, I will never leave you. I will always be there with you. Forever my love..." I looked back down at the child in my arms... beautiful she was. "We must name her... Elaura. My beautiful... la...la..."_

 _(End Memory)_

* * *

The vision faded with my eyes tunneling faster, then everything went black. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them. What the hell had just happened? That vision was so... vivid. So real and familier. A strong longing to hold the baby that was in my vision washed over me and I began to cry. A mixture of happiness for the child being alive and a mixture of sadness... for missing everything important in a young girls life.

"Miss Bella? Are you alright?" Jasper said tapping my hand lightly to draw my attention back to him. I looked up into his eyes. It wasnt until he brought his hand up to my cheek to wipe away my tears that I even noticed I had been crying. "Are alright Miss Bella?" I nodded my head then stood from my spot. I couldnt handle this... Its all to much.

"Im sorry Mr. Whitlock. I have to leave. I will see you at La La... er I mean Elaura's dress fitting. Goodbye Mr. Whitlock." I said and walked from the cafe.

I made it home earlier then I ususally do. I had decided that I would be no good at the dress shop today if I could not concentrate. Wouldnt do no good going around poking people in the ass with needles.

I slung my door closed and locked it behind me. What happened today? My feeble mind couldnt make sence of what I had expierience. Its one thing to have dreams... but a completly whole different story when you have a vision in the middle of the day.

The memory was clear as day. As if I really was Anabelle... lying in the bed, holding my infant and husband as he cried over my dying life. Shaking my head, I made the decision not to think about it again. maybe tomorrow I would go see a therapist and find out if I have a mental disorder. Yes... I would call one in the morning.

I quickly made me a fast supper and sat down, eating and watching TV. Whe all of my recorded shows had been watched, the clock face showed it was after 10 at night. I trudged my tired body to the shower and washed away all the confusion from the earlier day.

Getting out of the shower I towled off and got dressed. Sliding into my sheets and sighing as sleep took me once again.

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _"Bella." I looked around the dark cavern I was wandering in as I heard my voice call my name._

 _"Bella." It called again. Who was this... maybe it was my mind._

 _Just then, a blinding light shown down in front of my face. I covered my eyes from the light until it dimmed. Taking my hand from my face I peered into... my eyes?! I felt my heart pick up and begin to panic._

 _"Who... Who are you?" I asked, taking a step back. The woman smiled warmly and held her hand out._

 _"Do not be afaid. I will not harm you. I wish to show you something." She said still holding her hand out to me. Just then, I trusted her for some foreign reason... Unsure still, I took her hand._

 _Another light shown from the darkness... a screen of sorts._

 _"Look into the light, Bella." She said staring into the light. I turned and looked into the blinding light, then was wrapped in warmth and pulled into the screen. We landed on what felt like solid ground. Green grass was all around us. But it was dark. Stars were shown from the sky._

 _"Were are we?" I asked as she dropped my hand._

 _"We are where they met." She said, pointing to a little boy shyly asking a little girl, who looked just like me to dance._

 _"Is that Anabelle?" I asked, watching as the night went; they became closer and closer._

 _"Yes. And that little boy... He is Jasper Whitlock. The one who would become her husband." She said._

 _The scenes began to change as they flashed before me fast... but surprisingly, I knew everything that went on in every one. The spinning stopped and We sat in the pews of an old church. Jasper turned around to face me and I saw love in his eyes. But... He wasnt looking at me. No... He was looking at her._

 _The bride came down the isle in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I tried to peer through her veil, but caught nothing._

 _I watched with tearful eyes as the vows were said and the groom was finally able to lift the veil... slowly, ever so so slowly; the veil came up._

 _I stared shocked as the beautiful brides face was revealed... Anabelle... The woman sitting beside me... They both were... Me!_

 _The place began to dissolve into the black cavern I was in when we started and The woman, stood glowing bright at me. Her dress a white color, but the style of mid 1800's._

 _"You must understand... You must allow me to live again. I am you... and you are me. Stop fighting the memories. It will only prove to harm us both. I grow weary and tired. I want the memories to live in you so I can rest. And Jasper... My sweet love...may love again... and my beautiful La La may know her mother..." I gasped as she laid her heart out for me. "So you may be the mother... I never got to be." She said to me._

 _She picked a hand up and watched it begin to dissapear. A look of desperation crossed her tired eyes._

 _"You must except the memories... please..." She begged as she slowly began to dissapear. "Remember, Bella. Remember the life we shared with him... The crippling love we shared with him... Remember..." She said then dissapeared from sight._

 _"Anabelle?" Noone answered. Just then a deep blue light shot out from the darkness and into my heart._

 _(End Dream)_

I shot up from my bed and clutched my heart. I could still feel the heat from the blue ball of light, but then it subsided. I opened my eyes and looked over myself. LaLa... I have to see her... Jasper! My love! He must have been so haunted! I have to see him again! Im back My Love!

* * *

 **(A/N: Ok, so sorry for the long wait it took to do the update. It has been CRAZY! but We hoped you liked it! We worked hard! Remember to Review! They are our motivation!) - SouthernGals**


	8. Chapter 7

It finally all made sense to me. I have never belived in reincarnation... it seemed so... sureal... a fantasy people made up to try and cope with the death of a loved one. But its real... very real. Here I am, over a hundred years after my death and Im alive and breathing. I look exactly the same, slightly more mature maybe, but the same none the less.

I ran to my closet and hurried into a sweater and jeans, and ran out the door. I made it to the dress shop with time to spare and grabbed my phone off the hook, dialing the number he had given me for contact.

"Hello?" His southern drawl made my knees weak just as they had way back then.

"Paw? Who is that?" I heard my baby girl on the other end.

"Mr. Whitlock, Im sorry to have called so early, but I was hoping you could bring your daughter in early. I have an opening in for today and just got finished with a few really wonderful dresses. Say around 4PM?" I said professionally. I wanted to surprise him with my memories and I knew exactly how I was going to do it.

"Oh, that sound just fine miss Bella. Ill let her know and well be there." He said and I felt my face began to ache from the smile I had plastered to it.

"Thank you. Ill See you two then." I hung up the phone, locked up the shop, and slapped a closed for the day sign on the door. I needed the whole day for this.

I ran to the back of my store and pulled out plain white material. quickly sketching out the design, I began to work silently. I worked almost non stop on the perfect dress...

* * *

{LaLa POV}

We had been working non stop on trying to get the wedding details together. Paw said he had me an appointment with a really good dress maker for a few months away. My wedding is only a few short months away and I have kinda become a huge bridezilla... or atleast that what luke calls me. I laughed to myself, silently pulling the picture of Mama from my front drawer and placing her on the night stand before me. I stared down at the grew and white picture of my mama. She was a pretty as a magnolia in may. Her smile was enough to light up a whole room.

"Hey Mama. I miss you. Things are starting to come together with the wedding... Im sure it will be the wedding you always dreamed of for me. I will try and make you proud." I sobbed slightly with a weak smile coming up on my lips.

"I wish you were here with me. maybe I wouldnt be so hard on everyone. I hate being like this... But I want everything to be beautiful for Luke on that day. You would have loved him. He puts up with me." I laughed at the memory of when Paw told me Mama had busted a whole sack of flour over his head when he told her he was going to the saloon with his buddies. "And judgeing by what he tells me, Im just like you when it comes to my temper. So you have to give him credit." I felt arms wrap themselves around my body and pull me into a lap. I turned my head to the side and saw my paw.

Paw held me in his arms like he used to and kissed the top of my head.

"What got ya achein lil' Darlin'?" He said kissing his fingers and placing them on the picture frame mama was in. I shook my head and looked down at the ring on my finger, twirling it around.

"Oh c'mon now. Dont go liein' to me." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Its just that... I wish mama was here. She would be able to help me with the dress and everything else. Mama's are supposed to be doing these kinds of things. Not Paw's." I said. Paw laughed and kissed my forehead, rocking me slightly as he always did when I would get into one of my moods.

"Darlin' your mama loved you to the moon and back. More so then herself. She wants the best for you and Im sure she wants to be here for you, but she wanted you to have a full and happy life more. So when you walk down that Isle, your mama will be with you on the other side of your walking with you as well as Me. So put a smile on that beautiful face of yours before I have to wear your hide out." He said and I chuckled. I knew he would do it to. wouldnt be the first time in my hundred years I got my butt whooped while a vampire. Luke as well.

Paw put me back on my feet and stood up from the bed.

"Get dressed. The dress maker called me and she has an opening for today and asked to see you. Its 3 O-Clock right now, so we have an hour to make it there.

I nodded my head and hugged him close to me.

"I love you Paw." I murmered into his chest.

"I love you to lil' Darlin'." He said and walked from the room. I took one last glance at mama, then put her away back in the draw with a kiss to the frame.

It didnt take us long to get to the little dress shop and we saw that there was a sign that said _Closed for the Day_ hanging on the door. Confused, I look at Paw and he returned the expression before lightly rapping on the shop window.

When she came to open the door and looked at me, I froze...trapped in a daze. Paw had told me how much she looked like Mama, but I didn't quite fully understand what he meant... until now. She was identical to her. Every defining line on her face, every single strand of hair on her head, even her eyes. It was like I was seeing my mother face to face, with my very own eyes, for the first time. But, she had died to give me life. Still, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Hello, Elaura. My name is Bella," she introduced herself. "Your father has told me quite a bit about you. You are just as lovely as he let on..."

"Thank you," I responded, still not able to pry my eyes from her.

"Thank you for getting us in, Miss Bella," Paw said. "It's nice to see you again." He held out his hand to shake hers.

I watched as she looked at his hand, was that affection?, and slowly reached out to hold his while looking into his eyes.

 _What is going on?_

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. I was feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh! Right!" the lady jumped, as if remembering something. She ran to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper, briefly staring at it longingly.

Slowly, she passed the paper on to Paw, quickly explaining that it was the sketch of the dress that she was taking me to try on, all the while gently ushering me to the waiting dressing room.

"Okay, then," she said, "let's get you out of these clothes and try on your dress to see how you like it."

I did as I was told, taking my shirt, shorts, and bra off. She came in with her arms full of various material that made up a skirt, a pure white boned corset, the dress, and some sort of tulle fabric.

"You ready?" she asked, setting down the pile. I couldn't make myself believe that this was all going on my body.

"I...I guess..." I responded.

"Okay, so," she started explaining how this was going to work, "this corset goes first." she came around to my back and slipped the corset around my body. She then tightened it as tight as the ribbon would go before tying it.

"Now, the under skirt," she spoke again. I felt ridiculous as she slid the multilayered ruffled satin skirt down my abdomen for it to finally rest on my waist. I was already getting the notion that this was NOT going to be the dress for me.

She slid the dress itself over my head and pulled it into place. It went all the way down to the ground. Just looking down at it, I thought to myself that this didn't look so bad. Then, she attached some sort of tulle-covered noodle around my back from the front of each hip.

I wanted so bad to express the distainment that I was feeling, but out of politeness, I refrained.

She finally stood back when there was nothing left of the huge pile of material that she had carried in, and looked me up and down slowly before speaking.

"You look just like Annabelle in that dress..." she mentioned with a small admiring smile on her face.

I froze for a moment before it began to register in my mind what she had said.

"What did you..." I started to ask.

"No time for questions now, Dear," she said, cutting me off, "Let's go show your Paw."

She led me out to the show room where Paw was still staring at the paper that had the sketch on it. She had me stand on the showing stage, facing away from the mirrors.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat. "Mr. Whitlock," she called, instantly catching his attention. When his eyes landed on me, he dropped the paper and his jaw just about hit the ground, unusual tears beginning to materialize in his eyes. Seeing his reaction, Bella turned me to face the mirrors, and I saw the reason behind his expression.

"Paw!" I exclaimed. "This...this is Mama's dress! This is Mama's dress!"

Bella, who had been knelt down in front of me, seemingly straightening my dress, peeked out from in front of me to look at my father with a smile on her face.

I looked at him in the mirror and saw him look down at her, and quickly bend down to pick up the sketch once again. He looked between the sketch, my dress, and Bella over and over again before he could form a coherent word.

"You... you look beautiful, Lil' Darlin'," he said lovingly.

Bella had stood and moved to stand behind me to stretch out the train that came off of the detatchable skirt.

Paw moved a little closer and said in just over a whisper, "Lala, your Mama has come back to us..."

I spun around to look at him, my eyes widened in bewilderment.

"What do you mean, Paw?!" I asked.

He solemly looked down to Bella and said, "Elaura, this is your mama, Annabelle..."

I looked down at the woman at my skirts. none of this was making any sence.

"How..." I choked back venom tears so I would not ruin the beautiful master piece that was my dress. Bella Shook her head, and stood up wiping tears from her eyes.

"I dont know how to explain it myself. I started having these visions. Like Dejavu feelings. They your paw showed up at the dress shop and was telling me that I was her. I was ready to just completly write him off and leave you all alone. I didnt know anything. I didnt remember who I was. But one night I had a dream about my whole life with your father. When I woke up... This morning. I knew how much you and your father meant to me. I remember everything. I remember the day we first kissed. playing musical chairs boys vs girls. He and I were the ones who won... and it was expected a kiss. I remember our wedding day and the beautiful dress that is now yours. And I remember the night you were born." She wiped another tear away. "I held you in my arms and kissed your forehead. My beautiful Lala..." I lunged into her arms gently and felt her wrap her warm arms around my body.

In that moment, I felt complete.

* * *

 **(A/N: Alright yall! so I hope you all liked this chapter as much as we liked writing is. as soon as we figure out how to post pictures to the profiles, we will have a picture of Anabelle's wedding dress along with Lala's modernized version of it. we want to thank everone who has stuck my us through the story and apologize for the long wait on the updates. we promise we have not forgotten yall and will continue to update the fastest we possibly can! Remember to review! It keeps us motivated! Also, if anyone know how to post pictures to our profile, please PM us and let us know. Thank you very much yall!) -SouthernGals**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Hey yall! sorry for the long wait on the update. we are bringing you a good and long chapter this time just because of the wait. we also hope some questions have been aswered in this chapter.)**

* * *

{Lala pov}

"Mama!" I couldn't contain myself. I hugged her until I felt the shoulder of her shirt was soaking wet from my tears. I didn't even know vampires could cry!

She smoothed my hair down like I had always imagined she would to comfort me.

"Lala, sweetheart, it's okay," she whispered soothingly to me.

"I'm sorry, Mama. It's just, I've talked to a photo of you my entire life, and with the wedding coming up, I've needed you more than ever, and.." My breath hitched and she took that chance to stop me.

"I know. But, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere." She then looked at Paw, who was still in shock. He had not moved an inch, and not uttered a word. Mama looked at me lovingly before removing herself from me and walking to my father.

She placed a smile on her lips before speaking.

"Why so surprised, Love? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Finally, he moved. Within the blink of an eye, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

She deepened her smile and hugged him back. After a long moment, they pulled back from each other and looked longingly into each others eyes before locking their lips into the long awaited kiss that I knew they both greatly needed.

I decided to give them some privacy, so I returned to the fitting room and took the dress off and replaced them with my regular clothes. When I walked back out, Paw and Mama were sitting on the couch where the friends and mothers sit to see the dress. They were talking until they noticed I was present.

"Lil' Darlin'," Paw said, "Come sit down a second. Your Ma and I have something we want to talk to you about." Both had a smile on their faces.

"What is it pa?" I asked sitting next to Mama. I felt a since of comfort from her... she truely was my mother and at the moment I didnt want to be away from her for one second.

"Your mama wants to go home." Pa said. He seemed to be trying to get the news out in the open fast as to not hurt me in any way. I knew why mama needed to go home. I would not stop her. She needed this.

"Lala, would you like to come with us?" Mama asked, grabbing my hand and smiling at me. I smiled reassuringly at her and shook my head softly.

"Mama, I never knew you... but have always loved you. Pa..." I glanced at him and smiled. "He missed you everyday. I think you two need a few days to yourselves. To reconnect." I wiped a small tear from my eye, and smiled standing up. "Now, you two get on out of here and go get packed. Ill book you two a flight back to texas."

They stared at me with a shocked expression on their faces. I rolled my eyes and pulled them up off their butts, pushing them toward the door of the dress shop.

"Go on now, Get! Ill take care of everything here, Mama. I happen to know a few things about dress's myself. You need not wory about a thing. Go have fun. Bye yall!" I shoved them out the door and slammed it behind them, with a smile on my face.

* * *

{BPOV}

Jasper and I stared at eachother with incedulous looks on our faces.

"Was I just kicked out of my dress shop?" I asked.

"Yep... Yep we did Darlin'." Jasper nodded. I blushed at the nickname he had called me by so many years ago. I was feeling the same butterfly feeling I had felt for him, when he called me that, so so many years ago.

"Come on Darlin', we better get out of here... I can feel the heated gaze of your daughter boreing daggers into the back of my head." I laughed as he grabbed my hand and drug me down the street going toward my apartment.

* * *

We landed in texas a little after midnight. After taking our little bit of luggage from the baggage claim, we made out way out the door. I walked toward the street, pulling my phone out to call a cab, but felt it being plucked from my fingers and Jasper shoved it into his back pocket.

"Were gonna run." He said smiling at me with a perfectly white smile.

"R..Run?" Something about the way he is smirking at me was kinda unnerving.

"Yep." He smirked, kissing me on the brow and leading me down the street and toward some woods. He strapped the bags to his front and kneeled down for me to jump on his back.

"You have to be joking right?" I asked, looking shocked and scared.

"Not at all Darlin'." He said motioning me to climb on again.

"Not a chance!" I said feeling the familier feeling of a panic attack coming up.

"Calm down Darlin' im not gonna let you fall or get hurt." He kissed me on the forhead. "Now dont you worry your pretty little head Darlin' Ill get us there before you even have time to worry." He said and slung me over his back, fastening my legs and arms around him and taking off. I burried my head in his shoulder, so I didnt get motion sickness and relaxed into the feel of him. Right when I was feeling free and happy in my spot on his back, He came to a stop and I slowly raised my head. A gasp made its way out of my lips as I took in the sight and beauty of my home. The home that Jasper and I had worked and built with our own hands.

All around the house were woods that had always been there. The stables still held horses and other animal roamed our land. The feilds reaching new hights as the wheat and corn crop was getting ready to be harvested for the winter. Tears sprang to my eyes as I took in the beauty of the house. A small light lighting the portch and shining onto the lands in front of us. The moon Illuminating the grassy terain of all of our wonderful lands. Simply beautiful.

"Its... Its like I never left." I said choking back a sob at the feeling of pure happiness.

"I know Darlin'. Come on, lets go inside." He said

I trailed my hands along the wood of the portch railings and the now antique door knob as I opened it to reveal the exact same furniture I had purchased over a hundred years ago. Everything held the same place and design I had placed when we first moved our things into the house.

"This is the chair where I would hold Lala, and rock her to sleep. Every night, She would ask me to tell her about you. I told her everything about you. I wanted her to know you as much as possible. I wanted her to know that her mother loved her enough to give her own life for her." He said touching the old knit blanket on the back of the rocking chair.

I walked up to the room where I had given birth to my little girl, and turned the knob... What I saw... I wasnt prepared for.

"I could never make myself go in there. The room has been shut and has never been opened again since it happened... until today." He said sheepishly. "It was to painful..." He said and I saw tears well in his eyes. I reached up to wipe them away, but he stopped my hand.

"Its venom tears Darlin'. It will burn your hands." He said, then kissed my knuckls gently.

"Well, It will be cleaned tomorrow." I said, shutting the dusty room.

"Yes Darlin'." He chuckled and I nodded. He slowly lead us up to our room. The room had clean sheets and blankets... also the same as before. they looked worn and frayed, but nice still.

"You should get some sleep. Ill collect some things for breakfast in the morning, and be back before you wake up." He said and kissed my forehead.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and snuggled down under the blankets.

"Jasper..." He turned to look at me before he walked out. "Could you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked, and saw him close the door and return to my side. He snuggled up to me over the covers and wrapped me in his strong embrace.

"Good night my love." I whispered.

"Good night Darlin' sleep tight." He whispered into my ear, then kissed it. It didnt take long, and I drowned in the world of dreams.

* * *

The sun blared down on me through the bedroom window and I woke up with a start. It was a cool fall morning and the smell of coffee and breakfast down stairs made my stomach growl. Since when does my jasper cook breakfast? I chuckled to myself, then felt a wave of sadness wash over me. He had to raise Lala on his own... alone. Of course he would know how to cook.

I hurried and dressed in a summer dress and flats, and pulled my hair into a small updo. Almost how I used to wear it 100 years ago. Curiousness got the better of me and I began to explore my room, opening the trunk at the foot of the bed, I gasped as the sight of all of my dress's and shoes from way back then were folded nice and neat in the wooden box. I fingered the lace of one of my dress's when I heard foot steps on the creaky wood floor behind me.

"I could never get rid of them. When Lala became older, she had often wanted to wear a dress or two... She was the only one who I would allow to touch them. I felt like she had a right to them." He said, bending down next to me and running his hand over the bodice of one of my more elegant party gowns.

"And she most certainly did... Jasper..." I stood on my feet and looked at him. i needed to tell him... "I would like to go see the tree... I missed out tree so much." I would tell him there... make the moment more special. He nodded his head and smiled warmly.

"Ok, Darlin'. Just let me get some good food in ya first." He joked and winked at me. His handsome face almost making it impossible not to want to jump his bones right there... But I was a lady... and Ladies didnt do such things... Did they?

After breakfast and some much needed Coffee, We made out way out onto the portch and I caught the sight of the big oak tree off to the left. It was bigger and had a much wider canopy then I remembered, but still the same beautiful tree it had always been.

We walked into the shade of the tree and The sight of my grave marker made my heart speed up. Right there, under that tree is where My mangled body used to lye. My body, no longer there and more then likely returned to dust, but still... I was in there.

"It is sure to be hard Darlin' I know. I couldnt look at this grave for years. The last time I was here was when We were leaving to broaden out horizons. As vampires, we cant stay in one spot to long. People would become suspicious of our not aging. So Lala, and I wished this spot farewell around 60 years ago. We have been back to the farm but never had the heart to come here. The pain was still unbearable... even after all of those years. I never got over your death."

The tears were streaming down my face. I was so dissapointed in myself. He had been through so much. I had left him all alone in this world to raise a child by himself with noone to ask for help... Knowing his stubborn demeanor, he refused help even when offered.

"Jasper... Im so proud of you, my love. You raised our daughter up to be a wonderful and most respectful and beautiful young woman. She is everything I would have ever dreamed she would be. You did that, My sweet..." I wiped my tears away and continued to stare into his honey eyes. "I am so sorry I left you here like this. I know it must have been so hard..." I sobbed and felt him wrap his arms around me in a comforting and compassionate hug.

"Its ok Darlin', I know you didnt want to leave us behind. I dont blame you, or anyone. Your here now and thats what matters to me." He whispered into my hair, and kissed the top of my head.

We sat under the tree for what felt like ages. Neither of us had to say a word at that moment. we were content to spend eternity in each others arms along with our daughter and new son. I loved them all so much and had excepted Luke into the family even if I had not met him yet. He made Lala happy and Jasper approved of him, and to me, That is enough.

"Jasper, What happened for you to be turned?" I asked. I wasnt quite sure if that was an good question, but I needed to know.

"Bella... I know thats not really the question you wanted to ask. I can feel it when you are holding something in." He said, playing with my fingers as I sat between his legs under the tree. My back pressed firmly into his chest.

"Ok, fine. please tell me what happened after I passed. I need to know why you had such a distant look in your eyes when I first saw you again." He nodded with a sigh.

"Well, After your death, I kinda went into a deep depression. I cut myself off from everyone and everything except Lala. She was all I could see. I was determined to be the best father I could be for our little girl. I worked in the fields vigorously. Made sure the cellar was stocked, and we had plenty of firewood for the coming winters. Mama and Emily often stopped by and cooked, and helped as much as they could. I never denied them, but I never really cared. It wasnt that I didnt love them... Lord knows I did and still do. But I just couldnt get passed the fact that Lala was my responsibility and I needed to take care of her. I watched her grow up every year, becoming the vision of beauty...she looked so much like you. Every day bringing her closer and closer to your image. When she was 4, she started school for the first time. She was such a good student. She had learned to read and write by the end of her first year at school. we would sit in the rocking chair by the fire at night and she would read to me out of pride and predjeduce. She was such a smart young girl." I felt my heart swell with pride and happiness.

"By the time she was 6, she began to cook and clean. Taking over the daily house chores for me and doing them all with a smile on her face. She made sure there was a hot meal for me, breakfast, lunch and dinner. I wasnt to thrilled that she was growing us so fast and becoming so independent of me. I wanted to take care of her forever. She was my little girl. When she was 7 almost 8, I came down really sick with Typhus. She had spent a week off of school playing nurse for me. Feeding me, Keeping me warm and cool rags on my head. She even made a salve to put on the scabs that had begun to take over my body. All I remember is falling asleep and hearing her screaming for me. Then the next thing I know, I wake up and she is gone. I went into a blood rage. Dr. Cullen and his Wife were vampires and had changed me. When I found that out, I tried to take them out. I couldnt get passed the fact that they had saved me like they did, but let you die like you had... I wanted answers. I never got them, but I did come to terms with what was happening to me. I worked quickly to control the thirst and strength so that Lala could come home to me.

When she did, i never left her again. She grew up, and was sometimes bullied for her book smarts, but every one who had done it was dealt with accordingly. Eventually she become of age and was growing into her body. I chased away many of peeping toms from her window. Luke being one of them. But he was the only one who had the guts to come back around and ask to court her. I gave my blessing as long as she did. Their wedding was drawing near and one day she went out to collect flowers for her bauquet, and was bitten several times by a rattler. I tried to save her. I didnt want this life for her. I wanted her to live long and happy... have children with luke and grow old with him, then see you in heaven. I knew she would leave me one day, but I saw that as your time with her. My turn was over and you needed to take over in heaven. The lord had other ideas. I couldnt save her from the snake poison... and was forced to turn her, then luke when she made the mistake of trying to mark him after she was turned.

Then we just stayed here. None of us left the farm anymore unless it was to see Mama and Emily. I had to tell them about us... but they understood. I watched Them grow old and pass away. Emily had a son and a daughter, and they grew up and had children... I watch over them all. Me and Lala being the secret that is written in her diary... but noone has ever found that out." He finsished and for once, I felt a huge weight lift off of me... and realized it was coming from him. I was feeling his emotions.

"Jasper..." I whispered his name on the wind, turning my head up and peering into his blue gaze... Blue? He leaned down and captured my lips in a scortching kiss dispite his frozen skin. The heat burning deep into my soul. No words were needed in this moment. No words were said as we made love benieth the tree, with only the moon and stars to know our secrets.

* * *

 **(A/N: Whoop whoop! Dont worry, a good steamy scene is going to happen. lol I just wanted to set the mood a bit. anyways, please dont forget to Review and let us know what you think. Also, we cannot figure out how to post pictures to the profile of our account, so we have made a personal Instagram account just for that purpose! Follow us on instagram** **southerngals9394** **. Hope to see you there!) -SouthernGals**


End file.
